All is Fair in Love and War
by Miya Silver
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin are geniuses in high school and love each other, but something happens. A few years later they meet again when Rin asks for a job at a company where he works. This time will they allow pride to ruin their second chance at Love?
1. Chapter 1

"How can two people argue as much as them?" Kagome asked sitting up a tree in the school yard. She was speaking of two seniors standing on the front steps, arguing over something from one of the many book they had for school. One was a tall and very male, most popular with the girls. He had white blond hair hanging well past his waist. His arms crossed across his chest causing the jacket of the school uniform to tighten over his shoulders. He had a very bored expression as the girl standing in front of him poked a finger into his chest.

She was a head shorter and a year young younger, but that never stopped her from give him her two cents. Her long dark hair swaying around her as she made a point to poke a finger into his rock hard chest. It never failed to find them arguing over some paper, some grade, or some achievement one one of them had received. Sesshomaru Tango and Rin Hilltop.

"What subject this time?" Kagome's boyfriend, Inuyasha, asked poking his head out of his bag for a second to look at the two before diving back into his bag. Inuyasha was the half younger brother of the male senior arguing with the female. He had white blond hair as well, though not as long. Ran in the family, Kagome thought, remembering their father also had the white blond hair was well.

"No clue, Rin threw the book at him awhile ago."

"Hmp." was his muffled replied, head still buried in his bag.

"Kagome, those two fight worst then Sango and I." Miroku added, eying his best friend as he got his head stuck inside his bag again.

"Neither of them are perverted."

Miroku was beyond a pervert as well as a fellow junior classmate of hers with a short dark pony tail at the nap of his neck. He was touching any pretty girls' butt, asking them to bare his children. Sango, his girlfriend, didn't take it well, even when he asked her to bare his children. He had ended up on the ground with a bright red hand print on cheek.

"Those two just need to kiss and get it over with." Sango sighed after giving a warning look at Miroku's hand which was inching closer to her butt.

"Those two would fight over who kissed better." Inuyasha stated freeing his head from his bag with a frown.

Suddenly a brown paper bag fell before his eyes followed by a stern voice, "Like I would ever kiss that thing you call a brother."

Inuyasha grabbed the bag from Rin and stuffed a sandwich into his month. He swallowed the bite whole, "Half and where you find it?" He asked waving the bag as she sat down across from him.

"That 'Half Thing' said you left it on the kitchen counter this morning."

"Oh." He took another bite.

"So," Kagome started slowly, "What was the argument about this time?"

Rin sighed, "Our book reports." She took her own lunch bag out, "We got them back today. Low and behold, I got two points more then him." She started to unpack her lunch.

Kagome groaned, "Weren't you upset over the exact same thing with that math test last week?"

"There is just no way that thing is better in math then me." She growled back.

That was the thing between the two. After had jumped a grade ending up with Sesshomaru's graduating class, the two have been butting heads ever since. Both were smart, well spoken of, and always arguing over who was better. Thank god they were graduating that year. The rest of the group would have a nice quiet year, before joining them in college.

"Hey, Rinny, mom wanted to know if you come by and help her bake this afternoon." Inuyasha said frowning at his empty lunch bag.

She rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Inuyasha had told his mother about her talent in the kitchen just because he fell in love with her sugar cookies. "I like your mother, dude, and I would love to be able to bake in that huge kitchen of yours, but that brother...

"Half!"

"Whatever, half, whole, he's still your brother and I wouldn't be caught in that house with him."

Inuyasha pouted, "Please, she's offering to pay you. I'll make sure the thing is out of the house while your there." He begged, crawling on his knees his hands clasped together in front as he inched towards her. Inuyasha knew Rin needed the money for college. She wasn't rich and the only reason she was at Shikoku High was because of a Scholarship program.

"If you promise..."

"Deal!" He took her hand kissing it.

"Hey, Rin," Kagome stated drawing their attention, "You should kiss Sesshomaru..." She ducked as an apple came flying at her head. "I just meant as shocker, during an argument. Bet it would shut him up quick, huh?" She took off as another, heavier object came flying at her.

...}{...

Later that afternoon, Rin found herself in the Tango's kitchen, her black hair covered in flour, frosting in her nose, and rolling sugar cookie dough out to cut more shapes out. As promised, Inuyasha had done something to keep Sesshomaru from coming home after school, and Rin caught the bus to their neighborhood. Izayoi Tango, Inuyasha's mother and Sesshomaru's stepmother, was waiting for her at the stop, since Inuyasha had called her after lunch to tell her Rin had agreed. She was upset that Sesshomaru hadn't offered to give her a ride. Rin, knowing that the Tango didn't know about the disagreements between Sesshomaru and herself had just told her that he might not have known she was coming, which she also wished was true.

"Inuyasha was right, you are very talented in the kitchen." Mrs. Tango complemented her causing her blush.

"Thank you very much, Ma'am."

"Oh, posh," She waved a hand at her, "please call me Izayoi, dear." She turned away from frosting the cookies that have cooled, "Now, where on earth is that boy?" She poked her head into the garage before sighing.

"I believe Inuyasha is out with the gang today." Rin offered. Looking at the timer before cutting some cookies out of the dough before her.

The woman smiled, "Not that one sweetheart. I asked Sesshomaru to straight home after school so he could take an order of bake goods down to a shop in town. That's the reason I was so upset he hadn't offered you a ride."

"Sesshomaru?" Damn that Inuyasha.

"Yes, you're in his class, right? I'm sure you remember him. Tall as his father, handsome with that white blonde hair, though I swear it's silver on all three males."

Rin just smiled and started placing the uncooked cookies on a sheet when the timer went off. She took the pan out and replaced it with another batch before going back to the dough, allowing the fresh batch to cool.

"I'll give him a call. Maybe he broke down on his way here and is having problems getting someone to come get his car."

'Let's not and say we did.' Rin thought. That damn male made her so mad she couldn't think straight. On top of his arrogant attitude, he would cause weird feelings to creep up on her at the oddest times. She would try to be nice; to be his friend, but then something was said that would either upset him or her and the argument would start.

They could never meet on the same page and she was sure they never would. He was rich while she was just a poor foster kid, attending the greatest school in Tokyo because she was smart. Sure he was smart as well, but he didn't have to be. The money his family had would get him anything in the world. He would be able to choose the college he wanted, the jobs and everything laid before him in reach. She be lucky to even pay after of what was needed to go to college.

"Sesshomaru? Where are you?" Izayoi's voice drew her back to the task at hand. She was standing at the wall phone, frowning. "I did no such thing. Put that boy on...Inuyasha, how dare you lie to your brother...Don't you dare use that tone with me, you're grounded. Now get in that car with Sesshomaru, and come home right now." She sighed before starting to talk again. "Sesshomaru? Yes, thank you. See you when you get home."She hung up, rubbing her temple.

Rin felt sorry for her. The only reason Inuyasha did what he did was so Rin would come and help her, and they ended up making it worst off. "Cookie?" She offered, trying to make her feel better at the same time figuring out what to do now that Sesshomaru was on his way home, the same place she was right then.

"Thank you, but no, dear. That boy," She sighed again and turned to start pack up the baked goods, "lying to get a free ride to the mall." She shook her head.

'And to help a friend out...or maybe just for the cookies...' Rin thought. She waited a few minutes before looking at her watch and acting shock.

"Something wrong, child?"

Rin hated lying to the woman, but there was no other way for her to get out without tell her about the arguments between Sesshomaru and herself, not to mention the true feelings she had towards him. "Oh, I was told to be home by seven." Six thirty now, leaving her plenty of time to get there, not that this foster family would care if she showed up dead. They never told her when to be home, or when dinner was. She always woke herself up, made her own meals, and cleaned her own clothes. She even had to sign their name to her report cards and school letters.

"Oh, well" Izayoi looked out the back door, "It's getting dark already. I hate to have you walk after dark. Sesshomaru can take you when he goes to town for me. "I'll call your parents to tell them why you're going to be late." She stood up to head back to the phone.

"No, that's alright. I can take the bus." She does everyday either way. "Nothing to it." Before the woman could argue, Rin took off out the back door, just as the garage door opened to allow Inuyasha to fall flat on his back with a groan.

"Try and stop me, little mutt." Sesshomaru said as he stepped over him, barely missing his hand with his foot.

Rin's sudden odd behavior and escape left Izayoi's mind as she turned to her stepson and son. "Cookies are ready, Sesshomaru. Thank you for doing this for me." She turned to Inuyasha, "Now, you..."

Sesshomaru tuned the scolding out as he carried the boxes out to his car. He was just taking the last few boxes when something caught his eye. It was a red book. He picked it up and turned it over to see "Diary" gold lettering embossed on the front. He flipped it opened and to see Rin's name before it was snatched from his hands.

Inuyasha ignored his mother as he marched from kitchen, not caring he added a few another week to his already two week long grounding, or that his brother would more then likely kill him later. Izayoi was watching both with wide eyes before shaking her head and continued packing the cookies. Sesshomaru just went on as if nothing happen, but in the back of his head he was wondering how Rin's Diary end up on the kitchen floor within his father's house.

...}{...

"Good grief, I can't believe I lost it!" Rin was rummaging through her locker again after tearing her backpack apart, dropping books on the floor. She was going crazy over the lost of her diary. It was more or less a like a love book, really. Love letters never sent, thoughts of the one she wrote to.

She would just die if the one got a hold of it and read it. She be the laughing stock of the school. Little poor Rin, in love with the richest, cutest, and best guy in school.

"Moving out or remodeling, Rin?" Sango asked leaning on the locker next to her.

Rin pulled her head out of her locker, "No, my diary is missing." She dove back in.

"Oh, that read one with the gold lettering?"

"Ya, you seen it?" The books stopped flying.

"Saw with Inuyasha."

"What?" She took off, leaving poor Sango to clean up the mess she left as she tore down the hall. She skidded around a corner and saw him, standing with Kagome. Rin raced at him, pouncing on his back, "Where is it?"

"Hey! Rin! Get off!" He jumped around, trying to shake her off. "Come on, I have it right here." He held the red book up which she grabbed before jumping off his back. "Jeez girl." He rubbed his back the best he could. Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy. He smiled, waved good bye to Kagome told her he see her in class, before pulling Rin down a hall to the back of the school where a stairwell was hidden. Not many kids knew of it and the ones who did, only used it when it got them to their class faster. "You really need to get a lock for that thing, Rinny. Sesshomaru found it in our kitchen when we got home yesterday."

"OH, NO!" She plopped down on a step holding the book to her chest as if it was a life line.

"Don't freak, I got it away from him before he read any of it."

Inuyasha was the only person who knew of her feelings for Sesshomaru. They had been childhood friends, until her parents died in the car crash when she was eight. They didn't see each other after she went into foster care. She was moved around so much, different schools then him as not having the money any longer to pay for it.

But they never lost touch, writing each other everyday, calling when she was allowed to use the phone. He was the reason she was at the school in the first place. He had heard about the scholarship from him and his father had gotten her caseworker to agree to move her to another foster home closer to the school so she could go after earning the right to go.

"You really should ask him out, Rinny." He told her, sitting next to her.

"Why? So I can be the joke of the school." She shook her head, "No thanks, dude."

"Come on, you too are the joke of the school. Somethings wrong if you too don't fight at least once a day."

"How are our fight a joke?"

He laughed, "Tall, male student...short little female? Come on that is funny as hell." He started laughing harder, falling after the step onto the floor. He rolled, holding his stomach.

"Oh, shut it." She threw the book at him, missing him and causing the book to slide across the floor. It came to a stop at the feet of the "Tall male".

...}{...

Sesshomaru bent to pick the book up, starring at the two before him. Inuyasha was on his back looking up at him upside down. Rin, in all her glory, stood on the steps, wide eyed, mouth gasping, and pale as a ghost. She was the only girl who had been able to catch his attention. Any other girl at school would throw themselves at him, but he would always keep walking, ignoring them.

This one, however, he had to talk to, well argue with really. Yet another thing no other person was able to do, make him boil over. He was more upset that she didn't throw herself at him, yet that was what drew him to her. However, he could never help but argue with her, he has tried.

Oh, has he tried, but something was always misspoken or mistook, starting the heated words between the two. He knew she was his half brother's friends, and had hoped he would someday catch her at his house. He thought if they could get away from the one thing that they argued about the most, it might help, but alas she came over or he was unable to be there when she was, as when he found her diary the first time.

"You seem to be losing this a lot." He stated walking around his brother, to hand the book back to her. She slowly took it, not looking him in the eye. Here, a girl who was brave enough to poke him in the chest, wouldn't look him in the eye. "Bell about to ring." He said not taking his eyes off of Rin.

"Ya, ummm, thanks for the info."

He heard his brother answer back.

"Umm...come on Rin, I'll walk you to class."

His little brother came into view, behind Rin. Sesshomaru shook his head. "The Headmaster wants us both in his office. Sent me to get her. It seems he has chosen one of us for valedictorian."

Inuyasha looked between the two and shrugged, "Just don't kill each other on the way." He took off up the stairs.

The two stood there, Rin starring at her feet with Sesshomaru watching her. "We better go." Rin whispered bending to pick up her backpack.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it any longer. He reached out, taking a hold of her wrist and pulling her up against his chest, his lips crushing hers. She melted into his arms and he was in heaven. His lips moving over hers, taking the sweetness of her, his arms pulling her closer. The bell rang causing her to jerk away at the sound of it. They were both breathing heavily, her cheeks flushed from the heat of her passion that she tries to hide from him.

"Rin..."

She shook her head not saying a word and grabbing her bag, she took off up stairs leaving him there as the final bell rang.

...}{...

Inuyasha had enough. He couldn't put past his mind at how fast things could change between two people. He didn't know what happen, but something happen did. Even since the encounter on stairs, Rin had taken to avoiding Sesshomaru now. From what he heard from the other seniors who were starting to worry over what was happening, any class the two had together, she would bolt for the door as soon as the bell rang. Sesshomaru wouldn't have a chance to even blink let alone say a word to her.

Sesshomaru had even taken a different tone as well. He hadn't made a fuss over being chosen for Valedictorian or about his grades compared to anyone. He had offered rides to Inuyasha many times after school and would be seen in the front yard during lunch time, which somehow explained why Rin wasn't around the gang anymore.

It took the junior a week to hunt her down, but he found her tucked away in the back room of the library, munching on her packed lunch and studying. He tried to get her to tell him what happen, guessing she was upset that Sesshomaru made Valedictorian only to come to find out Rin had gave it up before even knowing who the headmaster choose. She refused to tell him anything.

Now, two days until graduation, three months after thing changed. Inuyasha had enough of the silly games and was coming close to telling Sesshomaru where she was hiding. The school was going crazy without the two fighting. He marched down to the library after telling the others he had to return a book.

Slamming his books down, gaining her attention. "Oh, right what happen?"

Rin lifted her head and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Between Fluffy and you." He growled.

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing, I just need to study. I heard of a scholarship at Hirosho College. There's an entry exam I need to study for." She bent her head again.

"Hirosho College? Rin I thought you wanted ti join Tokyo University. Dad even set up an appointment for you to meet the Dean."

"Inuyasha, I can't afford T.U. Besides, your father should be getting Sesshomaru set up, not me."

He plopped down across her, "Please," He scoffed, "He's been accepted to dozen of colleges and Universities. The mail box is stuffed full everyday with those acceptance letters. He don't need help."

"Ya, mine box is the same way, just no money to go to any of them." She stated flipping another page.

"Dad said he give you the money or even give you a job should you need it." He snapped his finger, "I got it, come be my dad's assistance. He's always complaining too much work not enough hands. You know he pays well."

Rin knew all too well how well he pays remembering how much Izayoi paid just for her to make cookies. "Yep, twice what I'm worth pushing three if he thinks he can get away with it." She sighed, "Inuyasha, please. I know what you're trying to do and you can stop." She stood and started to gather her things.

Inuyasha played insulted and hurt, "Me? Doing something besides school work? You wound me Rin!"

"I come from a different part of life. I would never fit in." Rin sighed.

"You did once."

"Not anymore, now leave me alone and don't go messing around. In two days, I'll be gone."

...}{...

So, as Rin said, two days later she graduated and boarded a bus, her friends and new foster mother wishing her luck and goodbye. She left only one thing and it was her diary. She asked Inuyasha to give it to his brother along with a note saying goodbye.

...}{...

**(Me walking on to stage) **I have nothing to say but this story goes out to fan of my stories, or at least I hope she's still a fan of my writings. This goes out to Jolie. I do hope you're out there waiting for this...if not, oh well **(Sniffs)** I'll be fine, don't worry about me.**(Sniffs and wipes eyes) **Ok, now read review, I'll get the next chapter up soon, that is if you all like the tale.


	2. Chapter 2

Six years later...

Rin sighed, looking at the old woman sleeping in the hospital. She closed her eyes pushing back the tears before kissing the woman's cheek and leaving the room. Two years since everything happened. Kaede got sick, Rin had to drop out of school to help pay the hospital bills, then moved back to Tokyo to take care of her.

She stopped on her way out, choking back a sob. She had to be strong, chick her pride out of the window. She wiped her eyes, lifted her head, and kept walking. She pulled out a card from her pocket. She looked at it, smiling at the name: Inuyasha Tango. She pulled her cell out, and dialed the number, praying she was doing the right thing.

...}{...

"Damn paper work." Inuyasha growled signing another report for his father. Three damn years since he started to work at the office and he was still answering to his father and brother.

The intercom beeped, "Sir, there's a lady on line one asking to talk to you."(pop) His lazy secretary spoke over the speaker. She was popping her gum again. "Said she was a friend from school."

He groaned, "Name?"

(pop) "Rin Hilltop?"

Rin! Its been weeks since he last talked to her. "I got it, Thx." Even after she left for college, they stayed in touch. He wondered thought why she was calling him at work. She normally waited until he got home to call and talk. He grabbed up the phone, "Hey, Rinny girl!"

"Hey, Inu boy." She sounded down, he could hear it in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

(Sniff) "What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Rin..."

"I need to ask you something important, Inuyasha, but I want you to know that I understand if you can't do it, OK?"

"Rin you know I'm always here for you."

(Deep breath) "I need a Job."

(Thud) "Ouch."

"You OK?"

"Ya." He groaned, picking himself off the floor. Just dandy." He threw himself into his chairs, "OK, who is this and what did you do to Rin?"

"Inuyasha..." She groaned.

"Sorry, but come on Rinny girl. I'm shocked. You refused before so many times it not funny anymore. Now, out of the blue you call and ask for a job?"

"I know...I'm sorry for asking." (Sigh) "How's Kagome?"

"Now, don't be going and changing the subject." He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "Can you come by this afternoon?"

"What?"

"CAN YOU COME BY..."

"I heard you, but why?"

"Just be here at eleven, OK?"

"OK."

"Good, now what have you been up to?" They talked for awhile as he wrote down his plan and got ready for a meeting he was going to need with his father. He wondered what he would think and if he go for it or would he need something else to make this work. He just hopped Sesshomaru didn't find out before he got to Rin this afternoon. No point in scaring her away before he even got started.

...}{...

Man, he sure is climbing that business ladder. Rin thought as she walked from the elevators down the hall to Inuyasha's office. She gripped the strap of her purse, trying to remain calm as she steeped up to the desk where a young woman filing her nails and blowing bubbles with her gum sat with her feet resting on the desk. "I'm here to see Mr. Inuyasha Tango."

"Name?" The girl asked letting her gum snap back into her mouth.

"Rin Hilltop." She forced her hands to remain where they were so she wouldn't fiddled with her hair as the girl swung her legs down to look through a book.

"Nope...No appointment and he's not in right now...so..." She swung her legs back up and resumed filing her nails.

"You sure?"

"Yep." She snapped her gum again not looking up.

Rin nodded, "Thank you." She shouldn't have even called.

She stood at the elevators waiting when someone came up besides her. She turned and choked on her greeting as very exotic golden eyes, fringed by thick black lashes beneath elegantly slanted brows stared back down at her. She swallowed and looked away.

He didn't seem to recognized her as stood there next to her. From the brief glace, he hadn't changed much over the six years she been gone. He still that odd, beautiful, silver hair, reaching well past his waist now.

The door opened and she went to step in when he held his arm for her to go first, but stopped when she heard her name being called. Looking back, she noticed Inuyasha rushing towards her. She turned, hopping Sesshomaru had just got on without her.

"That damn woman, I'm going to fire her." Inuyasha huffed bending over on hie knees catching his breath. "I'm so sorry Rinny. I told her to call me on my cell when you arrived, but she never listens." He stood, brushing his suit. "Come on, father can't wait to see you." He looked behind her smiling, "Afternoon Sesshomaru."

Damn he didn't get on. Rin glared at Inuyasha who just smiled and took her arm.

""Shall we?"

She allowed him to lead her down the hall, not daring to look behind her at her old high school classmate and crush.

...}{...

'Rn Hilltop.' Sesshomaru smiled. 'She's back.' He turned around and walked back to his own office, telling his sectary to hold all his calls and allow no one in his office or it would be his job. He ignored the green little man as he stuttered over his words. Inside, he locked the door for good measure, before walking towards his desk. There he opened a side door to his private safe and punched in the well remembered code.

He reached in and lifted out a well worn red velvet book with "Diary" embossed in gold on the cover. He sat, flipping through the pages to a well known letter to him from a dark chocolate eyed girl. He smiled at how her heart would flutter when he was around, her breath would catch as he drew near, the dreams of his kisses feeding the heat of her passion. "My dearest Rin, I will not allowed damn pride to come between the two of us." He whispered, letting his hand run down the page slowly.

He sighed and unfolded the note that had come with the book when he first found it on his bed after graduation.

"Sesshomaru,

I know this must be weird receiving something the likes of me, but since I am leaving on account of you, I believe you should know why. Inside this book is every entry from the first day I met you to the morning of our graduation day. I wish for you to know that the kiss we shared on the steps will always be in my heart and soul, but it reminded me that we travel different roads in life. A man like yourself would never look twice at a girl like me, not with so many other girls prettier out there throwing themselves at you. Please understand my reasoning behind it.

Best wishes and lots of love,

Rin Hilltop"

He smiled and folded the letter back up before replacing it in the book. Rin sure didn't know what was coming now that he found her again.

...}{...

"Who's personal assistant?" Rin asked not really wanting to believe Taisho Tango, Inuyasha's father, had just said.

"Sesshomaru's, dear."

Yep! He said it.

"He's in need of one, bad. Not that he says he need anything at all, mind you."

"Mr. Tango, I couldn't really. I'm just... I couldn't take away something someone else would be better at it...I really sorry imposed." She stood up and went to leave saying she had another appointment to get to.

"Come on, Rinny. You said so yourself you needed a job." Inuyasha stepped in.

Did she ever. "Isn't there anything else for me to do?"

"Come, my dear." Taisho offered, standing to walk over to her and wrapping a arm around her shoulder giving her a squeeze. "You know my son, going to school with him and all. Believe me he hasn't changed much."

That's what worried her as well as the knowledge that he know has had her teenage diary since leaving. She sighed, not really wanting to accept, but knew those bill didn't pay themselves. "The thing is, Mr. Tango..."

"Call me Taisho."

"Mr. Taisho,"

He rolled his eyes, but let her go on.

"Personal assistants have to stay late, work odd hours, and most weekends. That wont work for me."

"Whoa, hold on there, Rinny. You have kids or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Or something. My mother is sick and in the hospital."

"Say no more, Rin." Taisho help up a hand. "I understand. Then, why don't we en-change. You become my assistant and Sesshomaru can deal with mine."

She waved her hands, "Honestly, I'm fine with something simple."

"Nonsense, girl. I want you to stop worrying and be here at eight sharp." Taisho gave her another squeeze before strolling out of the board room. Rin turned on Inuyasha as the door closed behind him. He was smiling, hands shoved into his pants pocket.

"You look tire, Rinny."

She glared at him, "You could have warned me!" She almost yelled.

"About dad?" He shrugged, "Come on Rin, you know how he feels about you. He adores you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

His look of confusion wasn't convening, "The job? Look I talked to him after a meeting, just found out myself."

She growled, "Sesshomaru works here!"

"Oh." He blushed and rubbed his neck, "Yeah, well, he started during college and hasn't left. Don't get me you still have that silly crush on him?"

"Don't start with me, Inuyasha. You're going to get me out of this mess you seem to think is all wrapped up nice and pretty." She waved her arms around.

"Come on Rin, you know me. Besides you won't be working with him, you're dad's assistant, remember?" He crossed his arms looking at her.

"You telling me that your dad and brother don't work together? At all?" She asked knowing the answer even before he frowned.

"Well..." He started rubbing his neck looking way from her intent stare.

"That's it, I'm gone. Tell your father thanks, but no thanks." She grabbed her purse.

"Come on Rin, what you got to lose?" holding his arms open wide.

"Everything, goodbye." She turned to the door, stopping to find Sesshomaru standing there, arms crossed leaning on the door jam with that lazy, utterly arrogant smile.

"Leaving so soon? Not going to stop and see your old classmate." His damn voice was still that smooth warm tone. He really hadn't changed much, Rin took notice now that she was facing him on. His golden eyes peering at her as if he was feeding on the sight of her.

"Thought you had a lunch date, Fluffy?"

"Canceled it. Couldn't pass on catching up with Rin here." Sesshomaru straightened before moving towards her.

"Oh, well, plenty of time for that. Rin is dad's new assistant."

"And Totosai?"

God, he was still breath taking. She had barely heard the conversion. "Wait...Totosai? Who is Totosai, Inuyasha? I'm not taking..."

"Of course not, Rin. Who would believe you to be so mean as to take someone else's job?" Inuyasha cut in, throwing an arm around her shoulder and giving her a squeeze. "Dad thought you could use him, Sesshomaru. Always needed a good right arm, huh?"

"Hmm." Sesshomaru was too busy with watching Rin then listening.

"Well, I'm off for lunch...Rin?"

"She shook her head, forcing herself to look away from Sesshomaru to look at Inuyasha, "I need to get going too..." She had to talk to Kaede. She be getting out in a few days and she would need a nurse to stay with her, since Rin seemed to have a job now.

"Let me buy you some lunch first. Care to join us, Sesshomaru?"

Damn you Inuyasha. Please say no. Please say you have paper work, file to look over, anything but...

"I would love to."

...that. Rin smiled, thinking quick of all her excuses, looking for one to get out of lunch with him. "I'm going to have to decline. I have another engagement I must get to." She started to pull away.

"Come on, Rin." Inuyasha begged.

"No thank you, Inuyasha. I really must be going." I can't breath with him in the same room, how could I have lunch with him? She thought to herself.

"Rain check then." Sesshomaru offered, smiling down at her like he wanted to taste her.

"Great idea. How about tomorrow?"

Tomorrow? Think of something Rin..."No, I'm starting my new job, remember? Who knows what he has planned for me?" She looked at her watch, playing that she was late. "I really have to go now. Good to see you both again." she walked past Sesshomaru, feeling his eyes following her as she left.

...}{...

"So..."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother after Rin vanished from his sight around a corner. His brother, Inuyasha. Started working only because his wife was driving him up the wall, getting their new house ready for them. "What?"

"Still heels over head in love?" Inuyasha grinned crossing his arms.

His brother sure enjoyed playing that card on him. "Why father's assistant?" He asked not bothering to answer him.

He shrugged, "Rin's mother is in the hospital. She would have to be able to leave at a drop of a hat, can't work late all the time, and the trips you take won't work for her either, but she needs the job to pay the bills. You know how dad is, soft heart and all."

Rin's mother is sick? She must be going there to see her now. He nodded, " No one thought to offer a nurse for the lady?"

"Rin would never accept that and you know it."

"Well, how does your plan work then?"

"What plan?"

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru sighed, "You were all set and ready to hire her as my assistant, until it back fired on you because of her mother being sick. Don't lie."

Inuyasha seemed hurt, "What ever gave you ...OK." He gave in as his brother glared at him. "I was just thinking that is would nice for you to have that second chance at her. Hell, it wasn't hard how you felt about her in high school."

"Oh really?" Sesshomaru crossed her arms, "Pray tell, how you know this?"

Inuyasha shrugged, pulling a chair out from the meeting table to throw himself in, "You never gave an ounce about the other smart kids. Never argued with them, but Rin was different. You went out of your way to argue and fight with her." He propped his feet up on the table, "I mean come on . You never do that."

"So, the others weren't that smart."

"Complimenting her too...Sesshomaru you never cared enough to do that."

"Fine." Sesshomaru moved to sit, "Either way, your plan?"

"Oh, ya, plan..." He scratched his head, "Sort a didn't work out the way I wanted, but still working. You and dad work together all the time. It'll work itself out. Just don't mess it up like last time."

Sesshomaru almost cringed at being reminded of the day he had kissed her. He had been overjoyed with her reaction, her warmth, and love...but confused as to why she ran away. He had tried to talk to her, but she avoided him at every turn, even stopped having lunch with her friends.

Later, he found out she had been in the library. Had his brother told him, she may never have left. He's been kicking himself ever since she left. Well, now he had a second chance and he wasn't going to loose her again.

...}{...

**(Me walking on stage)** Now, what you all think of that? What do you think will happen now? What about Inuyasha and his so called plan? He was never good at planning thing. How will Sesshomaru fix it this time? What's Rin feeling about running into him again? Lots of questions and no answers, yet. Next chapter will have more.

**Review Answer Corner**

**icegirljenni**

I'm glade to be back. I'm been doing alright, for the most part.

I always do humor, not one of my stories don't make someone laugh. Always need laughter in ones life.

**anhimals**

I welcome you the corner. I hope you keep coming back as so we can be good friends. By the way, good looks don't mean anything, but they do help.

**hipbunny**

Welcome to the corner as well, I hope you keep enjoying the tale I weave, or tell, or whatever its called these days.

**Thundara**

Welcome, and thank you.

**Divine Rose**

Welcome back, so sad you came in at the end of the Christmas Bride, but your back now, and so am I. I hope for a few tales at least. Rin left because one she has to go where the scholarships are and she couldn't stand being around Sesshomaru thinking that she wasn't good enough for him.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's wonderful, Sweetheart." Kaede explained hugging Rin the best she could being hooked up to all sorts of machines.

"I'll be able to afford a home nurse for you, mom. Once you get out of here." Rin stated pulling back to smile at the woman.

"Now, don't waste money on me dear. I can take care of myself just fine."

Rin sighed. She should have known that she would fight against it. "You taking care of yourself got you in here, mom." Rin thought back to that day. She had come home after a long day of job searching to find her mother on the floor after trying to climb the ladder for something.

"Oh posh. That was a little accident."

Rin rolled her eyes, "The doctors won't release you until I get one or put you in a nursing home."

That got her going, "Nursing Home?" the woman gasped, "How dare they?"

Rin shook her head. That woman was impossible at times, but Rin loved her at the same. She was the only foster mother who cared about her. Though only Inuyasha knew Kaede was a foster mother and not her real mother. Rin didn't care though. Kaede was a true mother to her and would do anything for her. Worked great, not having kids of her own.

"So does Inuyasha have a girl of his own?" Kaede brought up.

Rin had started to clean up their lunch. "You know he does, mom. Kagome."

"Oh yes, the young lady from school."

"I know what you're trying to do, mom, so you can stop." Rin turned her with a looking telling her it wasn't going to work. "Besides, with this new job, I won't have time to date." She turned back to finish cleaning up.

"Rin you need a good boy to take care of you."

Rin shook her head, "No I don't." There is only one man she wanted and she couldn't have him.

"You need to get out more, have some fun."

Rin looked at her over her shoulder, "I enjoy our time together."

Kaede sighed, "Oh, sweetheart. You had to grow up so fast. You need to spend time Inuyasha and your other friends."

Rin moved to her side, "I'm fine. Besides hanging out with my boss's son? Freaky." They both laughed and continue talking about different things until a nurse came with her dinner. Rin kissed her cheek and said goodbye before leaving.

She unlocked the door to the story Victorian house. It had been in Kaede's family since her great great grandfather built it for his wife. She sighed and walked into the living room, throwing her coat and purse onto a chair before continuing to the kitchen. She had just reached the stove when the phone rang. Groaning, she walked back to the phone, picking it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Rinny." Inuyasha cheered.

"Hey." She sat down on a stool at the counter where the phone was.

"I know its late and everything, but when I told Kagome, she demanded I call and ask you over for dinner tomorrow."

Dear Kagome. "I can't be sure, Inuyasha. First day and all."

"Dad is coming over too as well as mom."

Rin froze and her smile fell. If they were coming for dinner as well that could only mean... "Sesshomaru?"

Silence.

God she needed this job, but she wasn't sure how much she could put up with the match making. Tell Kagome no thank you."

Come on, Rin. Give it a chance."

She sighed, "No thanks." She hung up and groaned, leaning her head against the wall before slamming it down on the counter, "Tomorrow is going to be hell."

...}{...

"Now, son she has a responsibility to your mother and your work would not allow her to take care of that." Taisho insisted as he sat behind his desk.

"Totosai works better with you." Sesshomaru countered, hoping he could get his father to change his mind about Rin. His plan to woo her would be a hell a lot easier if she was his personal assistant instead of his father's.

Taisho nodded, "I know he can be a little tight at times, but son it just works better since I moved bad to half days."

Damn, Sesshomaru had forgotten his father had taken to doing only half days because of his health. Wait... "Totosai doesn't work full days either nor take long trips father." Totosai was getting old, another reason his father had taken to half days.

"You would to promise somethings, Sesshomaru."

Yes, he was winning him over. "That would be?"

The man took a deep breath, "Should she need to leave to care for her mother, you'll allow her to go. No long nights, weekends, or..."

"Father, those long night, weekends and trips are needed for the company, not my enjoyment, but I do have a great understanding about her mother." He raised a and stopping his father from going on. "Which is why I thought it over and came up with an idea. I will hire a nurse for her mother's care."

"Now, son..."

"It works father, you can't say it doesn't. The nurse can take care of her mother while she works and should something happen that Rin is needed, the nurse need only call. I will allow Rin to leave." Sesshomaru swept his hands out before folding them under his chin and placing his elbows on the arm rests. "If that don't help, look at it like this. It be easier to train Rin to me then retrain Totosai."

The man was silence, as he thought over his son's words, "You promise to allow her to go?"

Sesshomaru nodded. He got it. Now, he just had to hire a nurse, which would include Rin's help. She had to agree to allow the person in her home. Which meant more time with her. Sesshomaru smiled, everything was going as planned.

...}{...

"Morning Rin."

Rin smiled at Inuyasha as she approached him leaning against the security desk on the main floor. She still couldn't get over how nice he cleaned up over the years she was gone. He was dressed in a clean cut suit, dress shoes, and a even a tie.

"Morning, Inuyasha. You never use to be this cheerful in the morning before."

He held up a Starbucks coffee cup. "This helps." He took a sip, "Never seen you dressed that before." He waved his cup at her.

Rin looked down at her, black dress pants, white shirt under her jacket. It was an old suit, but still clean and wearable. She had plans on taking a bit of her pay to get a few new suits. If she could after paying all the bills and making that month's payment to the hospital.

"You look nice, but I let your hair down from that thing." He pointed to the bun at the back of her head.

Rin raised a hand to it, frowning, "What's wrong with it?"

Inuyasha shook his head, reaching out to pull out the pin holding it up, "Makes you look like a prune."

Her hair fell down like a dark waterfall, to hang down to her waist in soft curls. "Hey!"

"Much better."

She narrowed her eyes, "This isn't very professional, Inuyasha." She quickly bundled the hair back into a half descent bun before holding out her hand, "Give me my pin." she waited for him to place the cheap pin in it. Inuyasha smiled, pocketing the pin grabbed his coffee and walked off towards the elevator.

Rin ran after him. She was not in the mood to play games. Her first day and she wanted to beat the boss's son. She felt some hair slip out of her hold as she entered the elevator behind him. "Damn it, Inuyasha. Give me that pin."

...}{...

Sesshomaru threw another file down letting it land in the trash bin next to his chair. It was already half full with the same kind of files. He leaned forward, picking up another to read.

Name: Hirosho, Mia Age: 28

Skills: CN; three years nursing school;

Three years nursing home; four years private nursing.

Sesshomaru kept reading the references and cover letter. Every other word seem to praise her gentle hand, kind voice, and great talent. He set it aside on top of a small pile on his desk before picking up another. He was going through the files his secretary was able to gather for him. He planned on going through each and everyone before showing his choices to Rin. Then they would meet the ones she choice from the pile. A very nice thing to talk about over dinner.

"Mr. Tango." His intercom beeped.

How many times did he have to tell the damn man to call him Mr. Sesshomaru? "What is it, Jaken?" He groaned.

"Your father is requesting you're appearance in his office."

Rin must be here. He looked at his watch, 7:28am. She was early. "Thank you. I will be there shortly."

"Yes, sir."

Right about his father was explaining the re-change of change in plans. He wondered if she would try to get out of it? He smiled, leaning back in his chair. Not this time, my love. He stood leaving his desk and stopped at the desk set not far from his. He made sure the flowers were still fresh, before he headed out waving Jaken away as he headed to his father's office. Ready for battle.

...}{...

How could things go from bad to worst? Rin found herself sitting in Mr. Taisho Tango's office after he found her arguing with his youngest son in the elevator. She never did get her pin back from the dang man, so her hair still hung loose, driving her crazy, but not as crazy as what she was hearing about her new job. "But I thought I was going to be your personal assistant?"

"Yes, but other things have come to light. Sesshomaru had mad arrangements for you so you'll be able to work while you mother is well taken care of. Should you need to leave, he will allow it. Nothing to worry at all." He stated as calm as ever.

Nothing at all, but who she would spending a lot of time with now. Sure, why worry? He just knows about your crush as a teenager. Maybe she could play if off. It was just an old high school crush, now gone. Yeah right. She can be at least honest with herself. She gave a start as the intercom beeped on and voice came spoke.

"Your son is here to see you, sir."

Please let Inuyasha change his mind and have came to save me.

"Send him in."

Rin's hopes were dashed away when Sesshomaru strolled in. His very being was calling out to her. She couldn't help but shiver under his gaze.

"You called for me, father."

Does he have to speak in the rough voice? It melted her soul, and caused a warm knot to form in the pit of stomach. Why did he have to grow even more sexy as the years pass? Could he have turned old and gray? It would have made her life easier at least.

"Oh yes, Sesshomaru I have explained everything to Rin here." Taisho stated standing from his chair allowing Rin to look away from Sesshomaru.

"Good, father. If you are done then, I will show her to my office and her desk." How the hell did he get so close? She looked over her shoulder to find him standing right behind her, a hand resting on the back of her chair.

"Nothing else. I will allow you to explain the rest." the old man smiled at them. He shook her hand before following them to the door. The sound of the door shutting behind her seemed to finalize her fate.

Rin tried to figure out how she was going to get through each day working at Sesshomaru's side. He was bound to have read the diary by now, after six years. He had to know her feelings about him and why she left. She could she him reading the book laughing at her silly crush. She had thought it wouldn't be too bad, only seeing him when he worked with his father, which couldn't be all the time, right? But no, something happened and now she was to not only work with him, but beside him as well in close quarters. How was she going to get through this?

...}{...

Sesshomaru could swear she was nervous; fiddling with her hair, eyes downcast, and silent. He understood the feeling. At the moment he wanted to stop and pull her into his arms, kissing her until neither of them couldn't think, let alone her refusing his offer. But he had to remain calm, had to keep his head this time. He couldn't have her fearful of him, running away again like the like the last time. She may never come back then. No he refused to allow that to happen again. She wasn't going to get away from him this time, not that easily.

As he rounded the corner to his office waiting room, he spotted Jaken doing something at his desk. Sesshomaru knew he wasn't working, but planning something that had nothing to do the company. He swear the man was gay. Not that he anything against gays mind you, just wished Jaken wouldn't chase after him. He mentally groaned. This introduction was going to be short and sweet if he was lucky.

"Rin, this is Jaken, my sectary. He takes the phone calls and monitor the appointments as well as warn me of my brother's "lovely" interruptions." Sesshomaru was debating whether to introduce her to him, but thought it would save arguments later. "Jaken, this is Rin Hilltop. She is my personal assistant. You will respect her as respect me, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure he trusted him, but nodded none the less, "Now, she will be taking over the clients; calling them and setting up their appointments, and you no longer be traveling with me. Rin will be taking the business trips with me from now on." Sesshomaru didn't wait for answer, giving Rin a small push through his office door.

He knew by the look on the man's face he wasn't happy at the news that he wasn't allowed to travel with him any longer nor was he pleased that she was here. Sesshomaru would have to make sure Jaken didn't try anything towards her. He would fire Jaken on the spot should the little green man even think of making her life miserable.

"I don't want to take his job, Mr. Tango." Rin whispered as he shut the door.

"First off, Rin." Sesshomaru lead her to the little sitting area off to the side. "Call me Sesshomaru when we're in private and Mr. Sesshomaru when we're among others. Do I make myself clear?" Even as she nodded, he knew she was trying to figure out a way around that. "As for Jaken, your not taking his job. You are just taking over the duties that belong to my Personal Assistant. He's been doing them for sometime now and been over worked." Besides, I would much rather have you traveling with me. He added to himself.

"Now, we shall discuss the you job, the salary, and added bonuses." He picked up the files he had placed on the coffee table before them. "First, you will need to look through these and pick out which ones you wish to interview." He handed them over to her as she flipped through them with a confused look. She looked so beautiful with her hair down. He wanted to run his hands through the soft curls.

"Interview?"

Her voice laced with confusion drew him back to the task at hand. He had to remind himself that he had to take one step at a time. "Yes. Since the nurse would be in your house, you should get to choose the one as well."

"Nurse?" She really seemed confused. "I have planned on hiring one, but wasn't sure what I could afford yet."

He smiled, leaning back, "Since my work will be keeping us both her late, on weekends, and even traveling overnight and longer; it's only right that I pay for a nurse to care for your mother. These," He waved a hand at the pile in her hands, "are the ones I agree with."

Her chocolate eyes grew wide, "You're going to pay for a nurse?"

He nodded, "A living in one, if that agrees with you?"

"Live in? But that's expensive." Rin stared at him in shock.

Shaking his head, "Not really. A live in Nurse would allow you to work late, on the weekends, and travel at a drop of the hat." he explained.

She shook her head, "I couldn't accept that."

He sat forward, "It comes with being my personal assistant, Rin." He watched her fiddle with the files.

"Sesshomaru, you can't tell me that if another girl was hired for this same job and her mother was sick as well, you would offer to hire a nurse for her too." She gave him a look daring him to lie to her.

"Not offering, Rin. I am hiring a Nurse for your mother so you will be able to work with me. Now look through those and make your choices." He pulled her to her feet and gave her a small push towards her desk, "By the way, when do you need one?"

She looked down at her desk at the flowers, "I don't know, yet. My mom is still in the hospital at the moment. I could ask the doctors tonight when I go see, that is if I'm not working late?" Sesshomaru watched as she fingered a Lily's petal.

"No worries, we can go at five to see her then I'll treat you to dinner so we can talk over your choices." He left no room for arguments, turning to his own desk to start his own paperwork.

...}{...

**(Walks on stage)**How is it that Rin's luck just doesn't seem to be her? I bet she praying that she was still home in bed, dreaming. Do you think she regrets calling Inuyasha? I know you guys don't regret it. If she hadn't then where would we be in this tale? No where that's where.

So as we move on into the tale, we find out that Sesshomaru is not giving up on his second chance. He refuses to allow her out of his grasp. Added note, Jaken, the loyal green man having a crush on his boss. Do you think he will sit back and let Rin have her shot at love? Don't forget that Sesshomaru is going to meet with Kaede as well, wonder what that will bring. And does she still bake? Wait and see the answers.

So on with the reviews.

**Review Answer Corner**

**Reader**

I welcome you to the corner.

She ran away because in her mind she wasn't good enough for Sesshomaru and could stand being around him knowing that. So she left, only to be forced back to him, what a wonderful life fate weaves for them.

As for the typo, its meant to say: He had been overjoyed with her reaction, her warmth, and love...

**Meggie-moo S**

I hope this is fast enough for you? I would have done it last night, but my computer thought it needed a rest I guess, since it shut itself off. And I give you big praise at noticing what Inuyasha had said. I wondered if anyone else caught that. And the answer will be in the tale, just not yet.

**Jolie**

Hey welcome back, I missed ya. Sorry I took so long, it wasn't a easy task you handed me with this tale. OH Rin is stubborn alright, you just wait. She still the ball of fire as she was in high school. I like the kiss too, but there is one that is much more heated then that one. It makes me melt when I read it over.

**Delsan**

Thank you

**nt1200**

I hope that means you like it, LOL.

**Yuri**

Hey, welcome back. You know me, I aim to please. By the way why you shock.

**Tkplover**

You know when I wrote that the first time, I didn't even notice what I did. It wasn't until I put it from paper to computer that I noticed it and laughed myself.

**Divine Rose**

I aim to please, as always. Yep the one and only diary of Rin. Inuyasha's plans do cause trouble, but they do help too. They never end up in jail, though its an idea to think on, I might have to run that through my mind a few times. I never say a rude comment, believe me, the rudest I found are in my Labyrinth tales. Those were rude, but I took care of them and their sore attitude. So just keep reading and giving reviews, I'll keep writing.

**Icegirljenni**

No she wont be able to reject him, but she sure can give it a try. Believe me she will try her hardest. Inuyasha isn't done yet. He still has more up his sleeves. He just loves causing trouble.

On with the oh to the hell with it, keep the reviews coming people. I love them.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaede couldn't believe what she was seeing when her foster daughter walked into her hospital room with the tall hunk of a man walking in behind her. He was muscular, well toned, as well as richly dressed. It had to be priced more then the room she was in. The sight did warm her heart thought, the way he held the door open for Rin, the look in his eyes as he watched her, and just how he seemed to never want to leave her side. It said more then words the kind of feelings he had for Rin.

"Evening, mom. How you feeling?" Rin gave her a kiss on a cheek and a hug before pulling back.

"I'm feeling great. If the doctors would let me out I would feel even better." She stated as she always did when Rin asked her. "But enough of that, tell me who is this young handsome man with you?"

Rin blushed, "This is my boss, Mr. Sesshomaru Tango." She introduced the man, not looking at him.

Looking closer at the man, Kaede knew why the man seemed familiar. The boy that had come around after graduation, shortly after she had put Rin on the bus for college. He was Inuyasha's older half brother. "A friend from High School?"

"We went to school to together. The same graduating class." Rin seemed stressed about something.

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tango. I'm sorry I'm not in my prim at the moment."

Sesshomaru stepped up to the bed, "The pleasure is all mine, ma'am." He was polite."

She waved a hand at him, "Call me Kaede. Ma'am makes me feel older then I am." She smiled at him. Something was up between the two. "So, what brings you here to see me Mr. Tango."

"Sesshomaru, please." He stated smiling, "As your daughter has started working for me today, I have offered to hire a home nurse as to insure that she will be comfortable leaving you for long periods of time."

Of course... "As a Personal Assistant, of course she would need to stay late and work weekends. Maybe even long trips." She winked at Rin, "Be nice for you to get away even if its for business."

"Mom!"

Kaede and Sesshomaru chuckled causing Rin to blush even more. ""You do need to get out more, Rin. You haven't been on a date since dropping out to care for me." That bit of information seem to draw Sesshomaru's attention. Kaede hoped she had it right and was pushing them both the right way.

"Mom, stop, please."

"Sesshomaru, I'll accept the Home Nurse if you promise to get this girl to get out more."

He smiled, bowing, "I give you my word, she will get out more, and not just for work as well."

Rin gasped, and crossed her arms, "I'm a grown woman and can take care of myself." When the two seemed to be ignoring her she huffed, "We need to find the Doctors. Find out when you can come home." She kissed her cheek before leaving the two alone, unknowing the mistake of doing that.

"So, you like her." Kaede stated, getting right down to the point.

...}{...

Sesshomaru smiled at Rin as she talked to the Doctors. Her mother was sweet woman and very smart. He smiled at how she questioned his intentions towards her daughter. She cared a lot for Rin and it just made him like her even more. He had promised that he would get Rin out of the house more and not just for work. And he was going to keep that promise, starting tonight. He pulled out his cell, dialing his brother's number. He listened to the ring before he heard his brother's voice.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha, I wont be coming for dinner tonight." Sesshomaru stated, getting to the point.

"Why, what happen?"

He sighed, "I got other plans, that's got nothing to do with you."

"Fine, fine. Say hi to Rin for us and I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

Sesshomaru hung up without a word. Turning back to Rin as she started towards him. "Everything alright?"

She nodded, "If mother keeps up the good behavior and listening to the doctors, they said she can come home at the end of the week." She seemed down by the news.

"You don't seem happy by the news."

She looked at him as if noticing him for the first time, "Oh, I am overjoyed that mother is coming home. It's just..." She hung her head again, "something else they told me." She didn't continue.

He placed a finger under her chin lifting her face his, "What, Rin? What has gotten you down?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. I will take care of it."

He sighed, "Rin, I want to help. Please?"

She shook her head, "No, you done enough, thank you." She started out of the hospital, hailing a taxi.

"Rin, I said I was going to treat you to dinner." He grabbed her wrist pulling her around to face him. "Tell me what's wrong, Rin."

She stood there, head down, shoulders slumped over. "Look I thank you for the job, the home nurse, and even making an old woman happy by making a silly promise to her, but you really have done enough, Sesshomaru." She raised her head to look at him, "I can take care of myself and my mother. I work for what I get." She jerked her arm free, "Excuse, I have to get home and get some sleep. My first real day as your Personal Assistant starts tomorrow." She turned and went to march off only to have him grab her wrist again, stopping her.

"Rin, I'm not doing this out of pity." He turned her around again, facing him. He gripped her chin, lifting her face to his, "I'm doing it because I care and I want to. The job was always there, just waiting to be filled by the right person. I offered the home nurse so you can work without worry of your mother. I made that promise to your mother because I already had plans on taking you out. I know you will work hard and keep working hard."

...}{...

Rin stood there listening to every word he spoke, knowing it to be true. Sesshomaru wasn't know to pity people. But she couldn't ask him to give her advance in her pay check just so she could pay the hospital. They want the month's payment by the end of the week. She had just wanted to go home and curl up to cry. She got the job, she would be getting a nurse for her mother, but there was no way she could pay the bill when they wanted it. Luck was just not with her this month.

The tears started to flow, and before she could wipe them away, Sesshomaru saw them. She couldn't stop them and to make it worst, he had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She allowed him to support her. She had cried so many nights, alone, into her pillow. She had been so alone, worry over the bills and her mother. She had started to think that it was going to be alright when she got the job, even if she was working with Sesshomaru, but as always, something happened. She was now right where she started before calling Inuyasha for the job.

Sesshomaru pulled back a little, keeping one arm around her as he lifted her chin to look at her face. He was frowning, looking down at her as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "There, now. Feel a little better?" He whispered softly.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Good, now tell me what started this?"

She sighed not really knowing what to say. She wasn't going to tell him the truth and she sure couldn't lie to him. Lying was never her strong point. He would know even before the words were out of her mouth. "I've just been stressed, that's all." It was the truth, sort of, just not the full truth.

Somehow he seemed to know that, or was just to stubborn to let it go at that. "About what, Rin?"

Rin pulled back, looking at his face before looking back down. "Everything, life, you know how it is." No of course he doesn't. He was rich, always had been. He didn't lose both of his parents to a car accident. His life didn't change in a blink of an eye and kept changing ever since. She sighed, wishing she was home at that moment. She had to get away from him. Everything was just another reminder that he was no longer in her reach. She would have to keep reminding herself that. Just because he was kind to her didn't mean he wanted her.

"Rin, tell me the truth. I could help, you know." She had never heard him plead and she was just too tire to catch the hint of it in his voice.

"I just need to go home."

He sighed, resting his chin on her head, "I'll take you home. We can order in and talk over the files of nurse for you mother."

She had planned on just taking a taxi and crawling into bed to cry herself to sleep. "I would rather just take a taxi, I;m not hungry and I bet you want to get home."

He shook his head, pulling back, "Your not getting out of eating that easy, Rin. I can tell you're not eating much. You're getting too thin. Even your mother noticed it as well."

Ya, her mother noticed a lot, but not all of it was right. She had her own little world where everything was bright and perfect. "I eat just fine thank you." She snapped. "I'm not some helpless child that needs to be watch and cared for." She pushed him away and headed for the curb again to hail a taxi.

...}{...

Sesshomaru had enough, he growled and marched after her. She gave a small squeak of surprise as he scooped her up bridal style. He paid no attention to her howls or orders to put her down. He carried her over to where his car was parked and waiting. He placed her in the passenger seat before closing the door and going around to the driver's side.

"What's your address?" he asked as he backed up, not at all surprised she hadn't jumped out since he took her purse with her cellphone. He knew Rin too well not to plan ahead. She just crossed her arms and stared ahead, not answering him. He shrugged and as he pulled up to a red light, he pulled her wallet out, looking at her license.

"Hey that's not yours. Give it back." She tried to reach for it, but he lifted it out of her reach and dropped it into the pocket on the door, shaking his head.

"Now, let see." He ignored her demands for her purse, wallet and cellphone as he punched in her address into the Navigation system. A female voice came over the speakers telling him to turn left. He smiled and waited for the green light. "Now, where should we order? What's good in that area, Rin?" He have her glace to find her back to crossing her arms and glaring forward. He chuckled and shook his head. She said wasn't a child, but she sure was acting like one.

It surprised him how woman could be crying one minute and biting your head off the next. Was she on her period? He shook his head, and laughed under his breath. She was something and that was the reason he was drawn to her. She wasn't like another woman. Even in high school, she didn't throw herself at him, even though she did have feelings for him. She was smart, funny, and had the guts to stand up to him. Most woman, hell most people would just agree and run.

Not Rin, though. She would pull herself up to her full height, poke a finger in his chest or face, pointing out every wrong thing he said, her point of the subject, and then tell him what he could do with is arrogant attitude. All without fear of him getting mad. Oh, he got mad. Who wouldn't get mad when they were told off, but he was amused as well. No one, but his father and this woman who was still a head shorter then him would do even think of doing standing up to him.

Rin was the perfect match for him. It was just trying to get her to see that. Now that was the challenge. He smiled at all the arguments they would have and what they would do to make up. The kiss in the stairwell at the High School came to mind along with even more heated scenes. He could still feel the way she had clung to him as he had deepen the kiss, taking her even further into ecstasy. He would feel it again one day soon. He promised himself and Rin, that they would indeed be entwined in each others arms, floating away on the waves of passion they were create together.

...}{...

How the hell did he get her purse was beyond her, but Rin wasn't happy over it. How dare he think he can just stroll into her life again, take over and start ordering her around. She was not a happy camper over it. He ignored her screams and orders to put her down, to give her her things, now they were arguing over whether he would give her the keys to the house. They were standing there on the porch, Rin standing in front of the door arms crossed, glaring at him as he stood there leaning against the railing like he owned the place.

"Come on Rin. Could we at least argue over this inside where its warmer?" He asked.

He was right, it was getting colder out side, but he could go home after giving her the keys to let herself in. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why did she? She closed her eyes, trying to figure a way around this. There wasn't much she could do at the moment. She snapped her eyes open as she felt his arms go around her and the sound of the lock clicking open reached her ears.

He was standing in front of her, smiling down at her as he pushed the door open. She took a step back and turned walking into the front hallway. It was warmer then outside, but she knew a fire would need to be built. She slipped her shoes off, keeping her coat on. She walked over to the fireplace and started to stack the wood in, leaving Sesshomaru to shut the door and watch her. She got a fire started and turned to see that he had taken his coat and shoes off as well, before venturing into the living room after her.

"So, what's the best place to order from? You know the area better then I do."

She sighed and walked over to the phone book, flipping it to that area of the Tokyo. She remembered a nice Italian restaurant Kaede use to order from. She left the book opened for him as she walked into the kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. She wasn't in the mood to eat and she sure wasn't in the mood for Sesshomaru. She had just want to come home and cry, but he had to stay, had to ordered dinner, had to stand so damn close to her without her knowledge. She almost dropped the coffee pot when she turned and found him there. He caught it before it fell to the floor. She reached out to take it, but he reached behind her, replacing it on the counter.

"How about some tea, instead of Coffee? You said you were stressed, it would help you relax."

She agreed, coffee would just make her jumpier. She had to calm down, even jut a little. She couldn't make a fool out of herself in front of him. She had to keep a cool head. She moved side ways, turning when she got to the stove where the kettle was. He hadn't moved, but stood in the same spot, watching as she filled it and replaced it on the flame. "You ordered already?" she finally asked keeping her back to him as she prepared the teapot and cups.

"Yes. I just ordered a little of everything since I didn't know what you wanted."

She swung around, surprised at his words. A little of everything? The cost of that would be outrageous. "I...you didn't have..." She could form the words need to state the out cry of this. He just stood there, smiling at her. The door bell rang just as the kettle whistled. He waved her to the stove as he left the room to answer the door. She wanted to throw somethings at him and almost grabbed a china cup as he left the room. She growled and turned back to the counter, taking a deep breath before marching over to the stove to grabbed the kettle.

She was steeping the tea when she heard a sound coming from the dinning room. Sh turned off the stove and left the kitchen to find Sesshomaru setting everything he ordered out on the table. She had never seen so much food. "You really shouldn't have ordered so much."

He turned to her, "Nonsense. I'm sure it will be eaten, one way or another." He finished setting the food out. "Now, shall we eat then go over the files?" Rin could tell already tonight was going to a long night.

...}{...

**(Walks on stage)** You know its nice not to have anything thrown at me during this story. I must be getting better at this writing thing. Well, now, Sesshomaru had met Kaede and she just adores him, wonder what the two talked about when Rin left them alone. I know from past experience you never leave an old woman and the man you have a crush on in the same room alone. Nothing good comes from it, at least at first that is. It also seems Rin is in a little trouble with the Hospital. You think she will tell Sesshomaru? We all know he would help her if he knew. How about that temper of her's? I warn all Rin is a fireball. Has to be to stand up to Sesshomaru and his arrogant butt.

So what have we learned so far, oh ya. Rin's parents died in a car accident, her life hasn't been as easy as many would have thought, and Rin needs a chill pill right about now. By the way has anyone seen Inuyasha?

So on with the review.

**(skips of stage, singing)**

**Review Answer Corner**

**Jolie**

You make me blush, **(turns away, cheeks red) **

As for the kiss you have to wait, Sesshomaru is trying to take it slow this time. Don't want to scare her off.

**Divine Rose**

He had to be or his plan wouldn't have worked.

Oh yes, Jaken...what ever shall I do with the little green man. He praises Sesshomaru so much in the anime, I think he's gay. I really do. I have nothing against them mind you, I have many friends that are gay and their the best to talk to. Ever have relationship problem, their the ones to talk to. They always have the right thing to say.

You haven't been rude, believe me, I will let you know when your rude. I never mince words as you can tell.

I can't say I never do rape, but I can say I will never allow Rin to be raped. I do skim the idea with thoughts or other characters, but never right out rape.

As for Inuyasha meaning to go to jail...ya right. Remember, his plans never really go as he plans, they do end the way he wanted, but as for getting their, that is another question and tale to tell.

**Pammazola**

I believe you are new to my reviews? If not correct me, please. And thank you.

**Tkplover**

Queen of what?

I love Kaede as well. She is a sweet old woman, but watch out, she can have a bite to her.

And I worry more about Jaken. He does have a nasty way of poking in where he don't belong. He's the nasty part of the story as well as another who has yet to rear his head. No not Naruku, though he will be in the tale, just not someone to worry over. Can you guess who though?

**meggie-moo s**

I post them as I complete them.

As for Sesshomaru being mad...no he understood why she left, now he just had to understand ow to get her to see the truth. Hard hing to do I say, but he was up to the task.

You don't know the half of Jaken being Gay. I think he really is, but that's just me.

**Yuri**

Oh OK...and thank you. **(blushes)**

I do not know if I will be posting tomorrow since I have appointments, but I will do my best.


	5. Chapter 5

How could he do this to me? He never once came to my place for dinner! Jaken fumed, as he watched the delivery man hand the bags of food over to Mr. Sesshomaru. He had followed them from the office to the hospital, watched as he had talked to her, held her close, and even carried her to his car. Drove her home. He never drove me home! Never even offered. Bet he doesn't even know where I live.

Jaken ducked behind the bush he was watching from across the street as the delivery man headed back to his car, whistling away. He growled, but waited until he heard the car drive away and the sound of his engine faded before he tipped toed across the road, over the low brick wall into her yard. He moved from shadow to shadow, growing closer to the house. He climbed over the railing and pressed his nose against the bay window. He saw a room with a couch and a few chairs. There was even a fireplace with a cheerful blaze crackling away. So romance it made him sick to think of that little girl holding his Sesshomaru.

Jaken ducked as he spotted Sesshomaru walking through with the bags he had gotten from the delivery man. He disappeared into another room. Jaken moved to the side of the house, pressing his face to the windows until he found him. He was in what looked like a dinning room, setting the food out of the bags. Why could he even offer to drive me home, to buy us dinner to eat in front of the fire, holding each other.

Then she walked in. The very sight of her just caused him to grit his teeth. She was standing there talking with his lover! How dare she! She had no place being there with his love. She lost her chance when she left him. Oh he read the diary alright. His safe wasn't a secret and his code was easy when you listen. It was the date Sesshomaru had last saw her on some staircase. If she had all those feelings for him, why she leave him? Her mistake was his lucky brake.

Now she was back and Sesshomaru was not only giving her a second chance, he was pushing him away as well. She wasn't going to be here long. Not if he had anything to do about it. She wasn't going to get those long nights and comfy weekends. Jaken was the only one that knew what his boss wanted for hotel's room. He was the only one that knew what he wanted. He was the only that deserved to go on the trips with Sesshomaru. He was the only one meant to be with him.

Jaken couldn't help himself, he slammed his fist against the window, causing it to crack and drawing their attention. He ducked and took off before they could spot him. He got into his car down the block and waited for Sesshomaru.

...}{...

Rin jumped at the sound of someone hitting the window and the glass cracking. Sesshomaru moved over to the window, looking out into the darkness. She stepped over to him, looking at the crack. "Great, something else to add to the list of bills. I wonder what caused it?" She whispered more to herself then Sesshomaru.

He turned to look at her, "Could have just been some kids playing with some peddles. Don't worry, I'll pay for it, Rin." He stood, looking down at her as she knelt on the floor fingering the crack.

She shook her head, standing up. "Thank you, but I can't accept that." She turned and walked away. She couldn't let him pay for something like that, but she had to get it fixed before Kaede got home at the end of the week. She would not be happy that someone cracked it or she would think the worst that someone was trying to break into the house.

"Rin, I'm offering to help you." Sesshomaru stated following her as she placed everything on a tray to carry out to the dinning room. "I'm only trying to help. Can't you just let me help?"

"Your now my boss, Sesshomaru. You can't be replacing glass windows in my mother's house or paying for her hospital bills either. The food is getting cold." She moved away, not realizing what she had just let slip out.

...}{...

So that's the reason for her out burst as they were leaving the hospital. Sesshomaru knew she hadn't realized what she had said. After going over the files while they were eating at the table and choosing five to interview, he had left. It was around midnight, so he had told her not to bother coming to the office until Ten. Of course he had added reasons for telling her that, but he wasn't telling her that.

Before heading home, he stopped at the hospital, taking with the doctors. They told him that Rin was two weeks late and that they had already pushed the policies for her by allowing the payments in the first place. He wanted to strangle the man, but calmed himself, knowing that he would have no chance with Rin if he ended up in jail.

He pulled out his wallet and slammed his credit card down in the counter, telling them to pay the bill, in full. He thought by the look on the doctor's face that he would try to argue or tell him he had to call Rin to OK it, but the man pick the card up turning away from him to ask a nurse to charge Kaede's bill to it. He wonder if Rin would know it was him who had paid it when she found out about it.

Sesshomaru now sat in his office, wondering if the repair man he had called that morning had showed up at Rin's on time. He hadn't slept well at all, worrying over the fact of that window being cracked. He knew it wasn't any accident, but had no clue as to who or what had done it. He knew she wouldn't turn them away, since he told them that they wouldn't get paid until the job was done. She would allow them to do it, her big heart refusing to deny them something they might need.

He smiled at the thought, wondering if she would try to argue with them and offer to pay them for their trouble. She would be disappointed when they told her that wasn't how it worked. He had planned ahead, offering to double the pay if they did the job that morning and turning down any offer she had for them.

He sat back and watched the clock as it neared Ten. He knew she would be there soon and he knew there would be an argument. He wonder if kissing her would stop it from beginning? To feel the sweet softness of her lips, the warmth of her breath, and the love as he brought passion deep inside of her out. A passion that called only his name.

...}{...

"Being late for work on the second day isn't a smart move, Rin." Inuyasha looked at his watch as she marched her way over to him. Her hair was back up in that prune of a bun. He groaned at the thought of how many she could have of those damn pins.

"I'm going to kill your brother..." She marched past him heading for the elevators.

That caught him off guard. He grabbed his coffee and raced after, catching up as she was pressing the up button. "What he do this time?" He still didn't know what Sesshomaru had done to scare her off the first time in high school. Now he goes and messes up again. Was he on a roll.

"I told him not to worry about it. I would take care of, but did he listen? No, he never listens." She grumbled as she stepped onto the elevator with Inuyasha following.

"Rin, I know you're mad, but talk to me, please." He was worried something was happening and with no knowledge of it, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to help.

...}{...

That man was impossible. Rin had been cleaning up her breakfast dishes when someone knocked on her front door. She answered it to find a repair man with a clipboard waiting for her and two more were in the road unloading a glass pane from the back of a truck.

**Flashback**

_"Miss Rin Hilltop?" The man with the clipboard asked looking at a piece of paper on it._

_ "Yes?" she was confused. She hadn't ordered for he repairman yet. She hadn't redone the books __yet._

_ "We're here to fix a cracked window. Orders are to get it done this morning. If you just show us the window...we'll get started."_

_ She frowned, "I'm sorry. I don't know who called you." She tried to think if there was enough in the account to pay them. "Let me just get my, check book..."_

_ He waved her words away, "Its already sort of paid for, miss." he waved the men forward, "We don't get paid until the job is done, though." He held the clipboard out to her, "Sign here, please."  
_

_ She took the board and looked down to see Sesshomaru's name in the slot where it said payee._

**Flashback End**

She had showed them the window and left them to do their job. She sat in the dinning room watching them, trying to will them to work faster. After they were done, she had just enough time to get to ready for work and get there in time. She then took the bus to work, marched herself in, and had every intent of telling her boss off.

"Rin, come on. Calm down." Inuyasha was rubbing her arm.

"Why can't he leave me alone, Inuyasha? I told him I could handle it and he went behind my back hiring the repairman." She growled stomping her foot.

Inuyasha's confused melted. His brother over stepped again, but not so bad this time. Easily fixed, he thinks. "Rin, come on. He just wants to help, make your life easier so you can work."

She huffed, "Treat me like a child more like it. I had plans on reworking the budget. I was going get the window repaired. I told him that."

He sighed. It wasn't as easy as he thought. "Look, Sesshomaru is smart. We all know that, but when it comes to this sort of thing, well, he can be a little over zealous."

"What sort of thing are you talking about?" She was calming down, but that still didn't mean she wasn't mad.

"Ummm..." he started rubbing his neck.

"Inuyasha?" She growled a warning behind his name.

"Having a Personal Assistant, of course." He answered as the doors slide open. He quickly stepped off, "Have a good day at work." He took off down the hall leaving Rin to watch him more confused then ever. She shook her head watching him disappear around a corner. She turned and ran straight into a broad hard chest. She stepped back and looked up into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru. He stood there starring down at her.

"Good morning, Rin. I hope you had good night sleep." He greeted her.

She took a step back, "Mr. Sesshomaru." She stated coldly, everything that he had done flooding back.

"You seem unhappy?" he frowned at her. "Did the repairman not do a good job?"

She shook her head, stepping around him, "No, he showed up and got right to work." She started for his office and her desk leaving him to follow her. She pasted a narrowed eyed Jaken, wishing him a good morning and only gaining a gruff hello. She sat down and started her work from yesterday, not bothering to look at Sesshomaru as he stood, leaning against the closed door, arms crossed and watching her.

"Something wrong, Rin?" she shook her, not looking at him. He sighed and she heard him push away from the door. Thinking he had moved to his own desk she started to relax. Suddenly, his hands were on her shoulders, massaging them as he spoke in her ear. "Rin, don't lie to me."

She shivered as his breath tickled her ear, but jerked her shoulders away from him, "Mr. Sesshomaru, I would like to know why you went against my wishes." She asked staring straight down at her work.

"What wishes?"

"The repair man?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

He shrugged, "That is for my well being. I was awake all night worrying someone would try to brake in that window while you were sleeping."

She scoffed, "Why would you worry about me?"

He growled, "Believe it or not, Rin. I was worried. Why can't you accept that?"

"Why can't you just let me handle my own business?" She was confused as to why he would be worried about her. She wasn't anyone special. There were others far more qualified for this position then her. He could easily hire another.

He sighed, turning her completely around to face him, "How about a deal?"

She crossed her arms, "I'm listening."

"You accept some help every now and then, and I promise I will not over step the bound anymore."

Rin thought it over. She could accept help every now and then, if it meant he would back off. A ride home from work here and there or a coffee once in awhile. They didn't have to come from him, did they? "Agreed."

He nodded, "Good." He leaned down, "First thing you can accept is my lunch offer today and I mean a real offer this time."

...}{...

Jaken bit back a groan as he stepped way from the door. That girl, that worthless girl got him to repair the window he had broken and another dinner offer. Not just ordering in this time though. No she was going to be seen in public with him. Sesshomaru had never asked him out for lunch.

He crawled into his chair and hit his head against his desk. Why didn't Sesshomaru ask him out or offer to help him with repairs to his place? True, I nothing needed done, but still...He was the one in love with him. He gave him his heart and soul only to have him ignoring him. He had to do something and soon. Jaken lifted his head. He had to start planning on how to get rid of her and gaining his love, Sesshomaru.

...}{...

Inuyasha smiled as he watched Rin and Sesshomaru walk onto the elevator. He had wanted to listen in on their so called fight, but knew the little green man, Jaken wouldn't let him, because he would be listening in on himself. So he thought he would get it out of Rin during lunch. Which was why he was peeking around a corner just down the hall from elevator. He had been on his way to get ask her when he had spotted the two walking towards the lifts.

Though he was happy that it turned out alright, he wished he knew where they were going. He thought maybe he could ask Jaken. Sesshomaru would have to tell him where he could be reached couldn't he, since he refused to give the man his cell phone number. Last time he had it, the green dude had called Sesshomaru during an important business meeting almost costing the company a big deal. He had his number changed and hadn't given it to Jaken, but their father had made him give it to Inuyasha, though.

He smirked and pulled back to race to his office. His window over looked the parking lot, letting him watch as Sesshomaru helped Rin into the passenger side of his car. He waited until the car pulled out and drove out of sight, before turning and reaching for his cellphone. He counted to ten and dialed the number. He listened to the rings until his brother's voice came on the line.

"What is it now?"

Inuyasha smiled at the tone he had used. The question just dripped with warnings to make it quick. "Just wanted to know if you were going to work Rin to death today? See if I could rescue her from ya for lunch?"

"She's already got plans."

Inuyasha tried to keep his smile from his tone of voice, "Oh? Did she tell you this?"

"I'm part of them. We're going to lunch right now."

"Oh! Was there a meeting I forgot or something?"

**Click**

The damn man hung up on him. He pulled the phone from his ear to look at it. Smirking, he closed his phone and shoving it into his pocket. He would just have to call Kagome to have lunch with today, no big loss really. He loved his wife and Sesshomaru was just another step closer to having Rin. The only down side was he would have to wear that damn tux again when Sesshomaru got around to asking her.

...}{...

Sesshomaru didn't let go of Rin's hand as he helped her out of the car, even when she tugged on it after she was standing, and walked into the restaurant with her at his side. He knew she wanted him to let go, but he refused to let her go. He knew he had to remain calm, but holding hands was better then scarring her with kisses. Though he wished he could kiss her.

"People are staring at us." She whispered, looking around the room as they were lead to their table.

He smiled, "Can't blame them, Rin. You do turn heads." He allowed her to it on one side, sitting cross from her at the rounded booth they were led to. He loved it when she blushed. The rosy tint just enhance her beauty and drew him to her even more.

"You shouldn't say such things, Mr. Sesshomaru." She hid her face behind her menu.

Her use of his name caused him to frown. He was about to correct her when he remember his rule about using Mr. Sesshomaru when they were around other people. He lifted his own menu, thinking over how he could get her to use just his name in public. He would just had to find a way around it, but for now. "Tell me about your mother." Whatever he thought she would do, it wasn't her almost dropping her glass of water. "You alright, Rin?" He slid around the table, to her.

She didn't lift her head as she mopped up the water that had spilled onto the table, " I am fine, Sir. Why would you want to know about my mother?" She asked, finally looking at him, startled to find him so close. She looked away.

He was more worried why she was upset by his question. "Rin, are you sure you are alright?"

She looked at him, full on, sliding back a little. " I assure you that I am fine, Mr. Sesshomaru."

He frowned at her, but backed off, promising himself that that he would asked again later. "It would be easier to know what we need to look for in n home nurse if I knew more about her." It seemed to work her over, though he could tell there was a small part telling her he was full of shit.

"Well, my mom is stubborn and by that I mean very stubborn. The nurse would have to be able to deal with her and the orders the doctors will give her. It will be more like babysitting then a home nurse really."

Sesshomaru nodded, from the little chat they had when he met her at the hospital, he had to agree. She had remembered him from the time he had went to her house looking for Rin. He had finally found out where Rin lived. When he couldn't find her after graduation, he had made an excused to his father and went in search of her. He had drove up just as an old woman, who he now knew was Kaede, unlocking her door.

** Flash back**

_"Excuse me, ma'am?" He asked striding towards her._

_She turned to him, smiling at him, "Yes, young man..." She frowned. "Aren't you Inuyasha's older brother?"_

_He nodded, letting the lack of half part slip, setting his mind on finding Rin right now_

_"You just graduated today, didn't you?"_

_"Yes, ma'am. I did along with your daughter I believe, Rin?"_

_Her face seemed to brighten up, yet sadden at the same time. "Oh, yes. Rin did just graduate today. Congratulations by the way."_

_He frowned. She didn't seem to be too happy about Rin graduating a year early, but he let it go. "I was wondering if you knew where she was right now. I need to talk to her." Boy did he need to talk to her._

_The woman shook her, "I'm sorry, young man. You just missed her. I am just returning from the bus station. Her bus left over half an hour ago."_

_He never thought his heart could break, but at her words, it did. He knew she had left because of the kiss, it had scared her away. True it had scared him too, but not enough to make him what to run. The fear he felt was from not taking a chance with her. What if's had ran through his head ever since that day. He had did everything he could to talk to her, but between her and his brother, he never got the chance. Now it seemed he never would._

_"Thank you." He told the woman, turning away and strolling towards his car. He had drove around the city for hours, kicking himself over the fact that he had let her run, for not stopping her after the kiss._

**flash back end**

Now, he sat in front of her, having lunch with her. She was his Personal Assistant and he would get to see her almost everyday. He was given a second chance, and he refused to allow it to slip through his fingers. He was going to do everything he could to have her in his life forever. She was going to his wife. He wasn't going to let her go. Then there was the cracked window last night.

He was still no closer to finding out what had caused it, to who could have done it. He was worried that someone was after her and the fact that he knew nothing about her past except what he knew from High School, didn't help him much. Inuyasha knew her as a child. He remembered them hanging out all the time, Izayoi would take him for play dates all the time.

He hated asking the brat for anything, but if it meant keeping the love of his life safe, he would see what he could get from Inuyasha. If he was lucky, they had stayed in touch after she had left and he could find out even more. He would be able to know if a boyfriend from college was the problem. The very thought that another boy was able to do everything he wasn't, was not something he wanted to think about, but if one was stalking her, Sesshomaru would just have to deal with him.

"Sesshomaru?"

Rin's voice drew him back to the table to notice the waiter was back to take their order. He mentally shook himself and gave him his order. After the man left, he turned back to Rin who was trying to hide behind her glass of tea. He would give anything to be sitting next to her, just holding her close to his side as they talked about everything and nothing. One day he will be able to, but for now, maybe he can get away with holding her hand from across the table.

...}{...

Unknown to the the diners, a little green man stood outside, his face pressed against the glass. He growled as he watched Sesshomaru slide his hand across the table to take hold of that dang girl's. She tried to tug it out of reach, but he wouldn't let it go, smoothing his thumb over the back of her hand. Jaken was sure small shivers were going down her spin at the touch.

Jaken had been unable to follow them when they had first left, having to set the office phone to forward all the calls to his cell phone. He wasn't to worry though. He just drove to all the places he knew Sesshomaru like to eat. It wasn't until the third place that he found him and he was just in time to see him take her hand. He felt the tears welled up and slip down his cheeks. He turned away, knowing if he didn't, he would something that could ruin his chance at having Sesshomaru.

He swiped at his face, removing the tears. He had to be strong now. It was time to start his plan. It was time to get rid of that girl. He moved towards the parking lot and his car, where the bag he made up was waiting for him and the plan to start. He just hoped he could pull it off without getting caught.

...}{...

**(Standing on Stage, waiting)**

I'm sorry it took so long. First my appointment, then my husband surprised me this weekend by showing up, he's a truck driver and we don't see him often.. When we do, we cherish every moment we have. So I say sorry again and hope this chapter hadn't disappointed anyone.

Alright, now. So Jaken has reared his ugly head finally. Not just once, not twice, but thrice. Nasty creature and only going to get nastier. And he's planning on getting rid of Rin. He is not just going to let it go is he? Sesshomaru better keep a close eye on him or his second chance wont work.

No, Rin still doesn't know she told Sesshomaru about the Hospital bill, but she seemed to have gotten over the repaired window easily enough. It might not be so bad when she finds out that Sesshomaru paid the whole bill, you think? I don't, but then I'm just the writer, what do I know huh? **(GRINS Evilly)**

But enough on that subject, on to the date. Well, OK, so called date, but it still nice. Don't worry though, there will be a real date soon. Sesshomaru is worried. How sweet.

So what do we know so far...oh ya...Jaken is planning on getting rid of Rin. Sesshomaru had paid not only the repair man, but the hospital bill without Rin's knowledge. Inuyasha is still on the move as well, just don't seem to know what he has planned though, scary. **(Shivers)**

Keep the reviews coming. I love the reviews.

**Review Answer Corner**

**xInuxKerix**

Thank you and welcome.

**DreamWeaver**

Welcome to the corner.

If Rin gave in soon, then where would the story be? It be sad to see it end so soon. I never seem able to short, one shots. Well, thank you for the review.

**Pammazola**

Thank you and I do have to say that you are the reason for this chapter. I had writer block, unable to figure out how to start the chapter and it was thanks to you that I was able to do it. Thank you for the help.

**Divine Rose**

I try to please, if I don't, please tell me. I will do my best to fix it. I never what a displeased reader. I'm here for all your enjoyments and laugh. Believe me, if I let the people around me read what I write, I get weird looks.

**Icegirljenni**

No she still doesn't know yet, but I'm sure she will, just like the paid bill.

Kaede seems to know a lot that no one else seems to see. It would be wrong not to say she has a plan as well. Man, three plans to help Sesshomaru and one or two to ruin it all...what will happen, huh?

She does give in, but it not an easy path.

You take care too.

**Jolie**

That's right, it no good to rush.

Well, she hadn't meant to tell him, but she did and he took care of it.

I would like to know what she said too, but they wont tell me. **Begs Sesshomaru to tell us what Kaede said to him. **He says it would spoil the story if he told us right now. Dang him.

**Tkplover**

It could be Kohaku...it might. Who says you're not good at guessing?

I like the word by the way.

**Meggie-moo s**

I try my best to please. You come here to read and you can't read if I don't update, right.


	6. Chapter 6

Rin sighed a breath of relief when the waitress arrived with their order, forcing Sesshomaru to let go of her hand. Something about the waitress seem to catch Rin off guard. She wasn't one to judge people by their looks, but this woman was just plain ugly. She had her make-up caked on, but that didn't hide the a faint tint of green underneath. Her hair was dishevel sticking up in places. Her chest seemed lopsided with the low cut blouse she was wearing and the short skirt showing her thick hairy legs.

Rin's "thank you" to the woman as she went to placed her plate in front of her ended with a squeak as she tipped the plate spilling the food into her lap. Rin stood, surprised by the action as the waitress tried to help her clean her business suit off, but just seemed to make it worst. Sesshomaru had stood as well when the incident had happened.

"Stop that and clean up the mess you made on the floor." He ordered stepping between the two woman.

Rin could just frown down at the mess her suit was now. It wasn't something she could wear for work, but she didn't have the money to get a new one until she got her pay check next week and it was too far to her house to change there. She could feel the tears forming. Blinking, she kept her head down not wanting to show Sesshomaru her weakness.

"Rin, you alright. Did it the food burn you?" His shoes came into view below. His finger hooked under her chin forcing her to look into those warm golden eyes.

She shook her head, lowering her gaze, "No, I am not burned." but I look a fool and everyone in the place will be watching, staring. She could already feel her cheeks grow warm. She felt him grip her hand, pulling her towards the front of the store. "Mr. Sesshomaru?" They passed the manger on their way out. He followed them out apologizing with every step. Someone must have told him what had happen and he had been on his way to their table to see to the incident. Rin allowed Sesshomaru to deposit her into the car before he turned to the sniveling man

"I will allow this to go this once, just because my companion is now in need of a change of clothes. You will be getting the cleaning bill as well as the bill for her new clothes." He didn't even wait for an answer, but turned and strolled to his side of the car, driving off as soon as he was in and buckled. She could feel the tears welding up again. Her days were getting worst with each pasting hour. First the Hospital bill, then her overbearing boss, and now this. She just want to curl up into a dark hole, away from the harsh world

...}{...

Sesshomaru was sure that female seemed familiar, but he was more concerned about Rin for the time being. The waitress would have to wait for now. He drove a few blocks before pulling over and parking. He was surprised that Rin had yet to argue, but looking at her as he helped her out, he noticed she was dazed. He almost hoped she would stay that way until it was no use to argue about him paying for a new outfit for her.

He lead her in and headed for the woman's section of the store. They passed rack ofter rack until they reached the middle where the suits and dresses were. He was torn between the two, but was forced towards the suits, knowing the work was not over yet and it wouldn't be possible for her to wear a pretty dress. He handed a few that he liked and gave her a push towards the changing room. As he waited, a service woman strolled up to him asking him if he needed any help.

She was tall and thin, with black hair done up in a loose high bun with feathers sticking out of it. He could tell by the way she had swayed her hips as she neared him, that he was going to have to deal with another woman flirting with him. He just shook his head and jerked his hand away from her wandering finger, which was tracing small patterns on the back of his hand. "I'm just waiting for..." He paused for a second before continuing, "For my wife." He waved a hand towards the changing room.

The woman glared at the changing rooms, before turning back to him, draping an arm around his shoulder. "She doesn't have to know. I could show you a tie that would look really handsome on you." She offered, tugging on the one he wore, fluttering her eyes up at him.

He growled, pushing her away, "I am married, ma'am, and if you can't understand that, maybe your manger can explain it to you." She backed away, his words sinking in. Sending another glare towards the changing room, she turned, walked away in a huff. Sesshomaru turned back to the changing rooms just as Rin was walking out dressed in one of the suits he had sent in with her.

Just seeing her brought a smile to his face. He like the outfit, it just seemed to make her glow. He neared her, taking note that she wasn't dazed anymore, but wasn't there completely. "You look lovely."

She lifted her and looked at him with a frown, "I can't afford this, Sesshomaru."

He felt his heart swell at the sound of his name on her lips. It was like a sip of heaven coursing through his veins. "Sure you can. The restaurant is paying for it, remember." Not really, but he knew she wouldn't accept it from him.

"I mean right now. I can't afford anything in this place right now." She waved his arms around at the racks.

"I'll pay for it then and the restaurant will pay me back." He walked into the changing rooms to gather up her soiled suit, before walking to the check out counter. He told the lady that Rin would be wearing it and to charge it to his card. Rin seemed to be trying to think of something to say to stop him, but didn't want to make a scene.

He knew the reasoning behind his statement about the Restaurant would pay him back got her to except it. Of course, he wouldn't be sending the bill to them, just to have the knowledge that he got her something was nice, even if she didn't know. Like the hospital, though he was sure she will be finding out when she goes to pay them when at the end of the week.

He's not sure what to do about that. There was no excuse for him to pay the whole bill. Maybe he should have just paid that months and left it alone. She might take that better then him paying the whole thing, but it was too late now and he didn't regret it one bit. He wanted to take care of her, to keep all the worries that money problems seemed bring her at bay. He wanted to hold her close when the other problems come to light, keep her safe in his arms.

...}{...

Jaken growled kicking his car's tire. He through his bag into the back seat and stared at the wig sticking out. He had sneaked into the restaurant, dressed as a waitress, and found their order. He had meant to spill the food on her, but he didn't think Sesshomaru would leave the place just because of she got a little food on her. Then a thought hit him. He could have just left because he didn't want to be seen with her dressed in the soiled suit.

Smiling and snickering, he looked at his watch. He had just enough time to get back to the office and change the phones back to order before Sesshomaru's lunch hour was up. He imaged himself sitting behind his desk as his boss walked in alone having sent her away for the mess. Who would want a Personal Assistant in a soiled suit. He parked and strolled to the elevators, humming to himself.

He was just sitting there when his boss walked in with Rin. Jaken just caught himself from falling out of his chair at the sight of her and dressed in a new outfit. He knew the label was expensive and wanted to slapped himself over his stupidity. Of course she would get him to buy her a new suit after that. Along with take out lunch. They both were carrying bags from a restaurant down the block from the store that sells the suit was wearing.

"Afternoon, Jaken." She greeted him with a smile, setting the bag on his desk. She took a few foam takeout boxes and set them on his desk. "We brought you some lunch. I hope you enjoy it." She flashed him another smile, before walking ahead of Sesshomaru who was holding his office door open for her. Sesshomaru looked at him, narrowing his eyes, before leaving him to shut the door and join Rin for their private meal.

Jaken almost thought he had recognized him from the restaurant. He turned back to his desk, his stomach growling having not ate anything being to busy chasing after Sesshomaru and the girl. He looked at the boxes, but thought it would do to eat anything from the enemy. He swiped his arm across the desk, sweeping the ungrateful meal into the trash. He made himself some coffee, wondering if he could get away with taking some to Sesshomaru, but then knew he would have to take some to that girl as well or it would be his job.

He shook his head, knowing that something wasn't right. He should be the one in the office having lunch with his boss. Why was the girl who left him hanging after a kiss that Jaken would have melted into, able to get his attention? Jaken would never have left him. He would have stayed by his side forever. He took a sip, pulling his cup back and noticed the lipstick stain on the rim.

...}{...

Kaede sighed. She had one more day before going home. She frowned at the thought of what that meant. A home nurse. She didn't like the idea, but if it meant Rin would get out with that Sesshomaru once in awhile, she would deal with the nurse. Dealing with one person just helping her around the house couldn't be too bad if the plan works. She would have grandchild to visit, to spoil, and to love.

She sat back in her bed looking around her new room. They had moved her to a private room the day after Rin had come by with that man. It was nice, quieter. Rin must be getting paid really good for this to happen, though it would have been nice for Rin to have told that she was getting her the room. She thought it was to be a surprised when it first happen, but when called that night saying she had to work late, there was no mention of the private room.

She was confused as to why Rin would keep it from her. It wasn't news that could harm you health and even if it was, she wasn't that bad off that bad news could send her to her death bed. She knows Rin over worries about the smallest of things. The home office was scattered with all the books she kept. She's even hidden a coffee pot in the room for those late nights she didn't think Kaede knew about. Many of a nights the old woman would come down for a drink of water to find the light shinning from under the door. Kaede just hoped that boy would straighten her out.

He had plans on marrying her, but wanted to woo her first. She figured something had happened in their past that was the cause of his caution. Ever since her parents were killed and Rin lost everything to that uncle of her's who refused to take guardianship of her, Rin hadn't had it easy. But she kept pushing forward, working hard for what she needed and wanted.

If it wasn't for Inuyasha getting her into that school, she wouldn't have thought she would ever have had a chance at broadening her mind or a chance to graduate a year early. She even got a full scholarship to that college. Yes it was in another town and for some reason she had to leave right after her graduating, but she earned it herself.

Then Kaede got sick and needed help with paying bills. At first, she was able to do both, but she soon had to drop out when the doctors ordered her not to work anymore. Soon after that, Rin just moved back when she kept ending up in the hospital. She went from job to job, even working two or three at a time. She never saw her friends, rarely called them, and never went out. Rin gave up everything she had worked so hard for just to care for her. And she wasn't even her real mother.

Rin deserved to have something good happen to her and Sesshomaru will make sure her days are filled with happiness. She could go back to school with no worries of having to drop out and take care of her. She wouldn't have to work the books to make sure the bills are paid each month. No more second hand clothes, fixing ones that are torn. She just wished Rin wouldn't be too stubborn with him.

...}{...

Rin groaned as she stood from her desk. It was another late night working the books. She was trying to figure out to get the hospital paid tomorrow when she went to pick Kaede up. The Nurse was going to meet at the house at night. Her name was Mia and seemed a very pleasant person when Sesshomaru and herself had met her yesterday. She was a twenty-eight year old woman with a wonderful background. She just hoped she could handle her mother.

She looked at the clock, yawning at the time. Past midnight, great. She still had to get some sleep before getting up for work again. Sesshomaru had offered to let her have the day off since Kaede was getting out, but Rin had refused. She would take the special treatment. It was too much already that he had paid for the replacement of the window, the new suit, and he had given her a company car to drive. She still could understand how he won, but he had gotten her to accept the car.

** Flashback**

_She had been sitting at her desk just filing the last of the paperwork when a pair of keys hit the folder she was just reaching for. Picking them up she lifted her eyes to him with the unspoken question in her eyes._

_ "Their to a company car. Just ask the guard to show you which one."_

_ A company car? "No thanks" she stated standing up as she held the keys out to him._

_ He shrugged, turning away from without taking the keys, "Just take it Rin."_

_ She shook her head, "I can't do that, Mr. Sesshomaru." She tapped the papers on the desk before placing them in the folder. "I will not accept it." She turned away, folder in hand._

_ "Rin, think about it this way. The late nights we work will be doing,it would be safer for you to drive a company. You can give it back when you buy one of your own, alright?"_

_ She froze, thinking over his words. She turned, grabbed her bag and the keys before walking pass him and out of the office with out a word._

**Flashback End**

Of course she had taken the car, not really knowing what say to him. They had worked late and it was scary ridding the bus, then walking five blocks to her house at those late hours. Plus it didn't take long to drive from the office building to her place. She be able to leave later for work then she normally did.

She paused in her reach for the hidden coffee pot at a soft thud. She slowly turned to the front of the house, looking at the curtains covering the windows. She held her breath as she slowly drew nearer, her hand stretched out to move the fabric aside. A shadow ran across it causing her to jump and squeak. She raced to the front door, making sure she had locked it, just as the shadow ran in front of the living room window. She gave a small scream and raced for the phone, dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A female voice asked.

"I think someone is outside of the house." She whispered turning to the kitchen to double check the locks.

"What's your address, ma'am?"

Rin gave the street and number of the house, returning to the living room.

"Alright, ma'am. An officer is on their way. Have they tried to enter the home?"

Rin shook her before realizing that she was on the phone and the woman couldn't see her, "Not that I know of." She jumped as she heard a flower pot outside break. "Their outside the front door. I just heard them."

"Alright ma'am. Stay calm, the officer has just pulled up. He will do a perimeter check. Just stay on the phone with me until he checks back in, ma'am."

"OK."

...}{...

Sesshomaru growled at the noise his phone was making and rolled over to answer it. "What is it?"

"Sir," It was the man he had hired to watch Rin at night. "I think you should get over here to that lady's place. I just heard a call of the CB for an officer to her address for a possible intruder."

Sesshomaru sat straight up, "Is Rin alright? Did you see anything?" He started getting dressed, pulling on his pants.

"No, I haven't seen anything, but I'm keeping a look out for anything. Wait I think I see someone. Their moving towards her door." He heard the phone drop followed by a struggle and piece of pottery break.

"Tiko? Tiko?"

"Freeze, both of you!" an faded voice came over the phone followed by his man's voice.

"Officer, I'm a hired guard, my license is in my back pocket."

Shuffle and the the officer's voice, "Alright you can stand, as for put your hands on the back of your head."

"Hey, boss. Sorry about that." Tiko sounded out of breath.

"I'm on my way over there." He grabbed his keys and headed for the garage.

"Who's that?" the officer again.

"Just the man that hired me to watch over the lady in the house. You want to check, officer?"

Sesshomaru waited for the officer's voice, "Hello, who is this?"

"Sesshomaru Tango, President of Wind Scar Incorporated."

"Oh, sir. I..."

"I'm on my way over there. If the Rin Hilltop alright? Is she hurt?"

"Oh, no. Your man got to the prep before he could get even try to unlock the door. I'll check in so the dispatcher can tell her it safe to unlock the door. Here's you man back."

"Hey, boss."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Tiko may have been the best bodyguard, but he was something else. He got into his car and pressed the button to open the garage door. "I'm on the way." He hung up and back out of the spot.

...}{...

Jaken lifted his cup to his lips as he watched the front gate of Sesshomaru's house. He sighed and close his eyes. He wanted to be up the tree next to his bedroom window, watching him sleep, pace the floor, or work at his desk, like he use to. But ever since he got those guard dogs, it wasn't easy getting over the fence anymore. He had to sit in his car and watch the gate instead, but it was still closer then that nasty girl.

He heard the gate open and opened his eyes to see Sesshomaru's car pull out before driving away. Confused, Jaken frowned and started his car to follow him. Why was he going out this late at night? Was he going to see her? He growled and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Damn her, always getting the attention that he should be getting.

He parked a ways down when he saw the flashing lights from the police car. He frowned and wonder what was going on. What had happen? Did something happen to Rin? Jaken couldn't move. He wanted her out of Sesshomaru, but he didn't want her to get hurt.

...}{...

CLIFF HANGER! **(Ducks as a piece of fruit comes flying at me)** Geez people, what happen to all the nice readers and reviewer? Throwing things don't help you know. **(Looks over should at the fruit stuck on the wall)** Good arm though, I will give you that. **(turns back around)** Enough of that though, So, lets see what do we know. Oh, ya, Jaken had ruined her clothes trying to tear Sesshomaru and Rin away from each other, but that didn't go as planned.

Rin has an uncle that took all the money, but not her when her parents died. Explains why she doesn't have money.

Sesshomaru gave her a company car and hired a man to watch over her without her knowledge I might add.

Now, someone tried to break into her house while she was there. And it wasn't Jaken since he was watching Sesshomaru's place. Who is this strange man? We have a new character in this tale. How exciting! Can't wait to know who it is. **(Runs off stage as fruit starts flying)**

**Review Answer Corner**

**Meggi-moo s**

Sesshomaru is getting close to finding out about Rin's past. I hope the chapter was good enough for.

**Tkplover**

Thank you

**pammazola**

Your welcome and thank you.

**Icegirljenni **

So close, but not there. Keep guessing. Guessing is so much fun, at least on my part. HEHEHE

**Jolie**

Some of the time he is. Men can be a such a pain in the...never mind.

I'm not really either, but he is funny. He just there to keep the laughs going really.

Thank you make me blush. I'll keep the story coming, if you keep the reviews coming.

**DivineRose91**

Don't they? I mean Jaken is a little devil, but that's the fun of it.

He might end up pulling his hair out if he has to keep himself in check any longer.

The hospital bill is coming up, but I think Sesshomaru has a plan for that too. He wont tell me though until its time for that part. I want to throw him out a window, but I decide chaining him to a wall worked better. I'm selling ticket to see him if you want one. Costs three reviews a ticket. LOL

**Yuri**

They are smooth, am I right...well Sesshomaru and Taisho are smooth at least. Inuyasha stills needs a little polish.

Rin? Kill? No, not the sweetheart rin. Never! LOL HEHEHEHE

So here we are, at the end...So...onto the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Rin stood on the porch, her arms wrapped around herself. When the dispatcher had told her to open the door for the officer and everything was fine now, Rin had been relieved to hear it, but when she opened the door to find three men standing there, she had wanted to faint. One was the officer, she could tell that from the his uniform. She didn't know who the other one was, but later found out he had been the one to stop the third person from picking her front door lock. It was the third and final person that caused her to want to faint.

Koga Yamion. He had been an old friend from college until one night at a party he had dragged her too. One too many drinks and he had tried to force himself onto her, but thanks to a sober football player who had just arrived, she had escaped untouched. He had showed up at her dorm the next day trying to talk to her. She had sat listening until he had told her it was her fault that it happened, teasing him all the time.

He tried to force himself on her again, but another student walked by them and pulled him off. She told him it would better if they just didn't talk to each other ever again. He hadn't taken it well and had started stalking her around campus. She made sure never to be anywhere alone, always walking to her classes with a classmate and any friend she could get to take her to work. He was finally expelled from the school.

Rin looked from officer and the other man, Tiko, to the car where Koga was sitting in the back, handcuffed, waiting for the officer to take him in. He looked back her and smiled, blowing her a kiss. She shivered and turned away just as another car pulled. She recognized it right away, even before Sesshomaru stepped from it. She wondered how he found what happen, but felt a sense of ease at the sight of him.

With long strides, he made his way across the yard towards her. She allowed him to take her into his arms, holding her close to his chest. It felt right, she felt safe. Before, even with Koga in handcuffs and locked in the backseat of the squad car, she had felt exposed. Now, see was gripping his shirt, pressing her face into his hard chest, breathing in his scent.

He pulled back, running his hands up her arms, cupping her face, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, wiping the tears that started to roll down her cheeks, "No, Tiko stopped him from even getting close to the door to pick the lock." She waved a hand at the man standing with the officer on the lawn. "Glade he was around."

"He had better been around. I pay him enough."

She turned her face up to him, "What are you...? You paid him? Paid him to do what, spy on me?" She took a step back, growing angry.

He took her hands, lifting them to his lips, "No, Rin. Just to watch you. Make sure you were safe." His breath tickled her skin as he spoke, "I would never spy on you." He kissed her knuckles.

"Why would you do something like that?" she tugged at her hands.

His grip tighten only for a second before he lowered her hands from his lips. "After what had happened to your window, I was worried someone was stalking you. I guess I was right."

She frowned, but couldn't seem to find herself wanting to scold him for what he had done. If it hadn't been for his hired man, who knows how far Koga would have gotten. The very thought what could have happen sent cold shivers through her body.

"Ma'am," the officer approached them. "everything seems to be in order here. I will be taking the man," He waved at his car, "downtown. I have all the statements, but if you have any questions, feel free to call the station."

Rin nodded, "Of course, Officer. Thank you again." She shook his hand then watched him walk away. She looked to Tiko, who had followed the officer to the porch. " And thank you, sir."

He nodded, "No problem, ma'am. Ummm, Boss..." He looked behind her at Sesshomaru.

"You can head home. I will stay with her tonight." She felt his hand rest on her should, but she didn't move away.

Rin knew she should argue, but as she took on last look at Koga who was still watching her, she just couldn't find the words. He had her edge again. After finally leaving him behind when she moved back to Tokyo, he had found her and set her into a panic once more. She needed someone there with her tonight, if only to keep her calm.

"Alright, boss. You have my number should you need anything." He pulled a card from his pocket and handed it over to her, "Should you need anything ma'am., my cell in on the back." he waved and walked off back to his car. Rin turned back to Sesshomaru, her arms wrapped back around her.

"You want some coffee?" She walked into the house with him following her.

"Rin, you don't need coffee."

She stopped in the kitchen doorway, her head hung down, "I know, but I have to do something or I might..." She took a raged breath and started for the counter again.

"Make some tea then. You don't need the caffeine." His hand rested on top of hers as she reached for the cantered of coffee.

She sighed, not really knowing whether to cry or to scream. She looked over the past six years, trying to find out where it went all wrong. She had escaped Sesshomaru, got into a good college, had great friends, then Kaede got sick. The bills started to pile up, she started taking more hours from her friends. Then Koga came into her life.

He had at first tried to get with her, but soon backed off. She had thought he was just being understandable that she wasn't dating, but soon realized he had just backed off waiting for his chance. Then turned ugly when she not only denied him once, but twice and sent him on his way. Even after he was removed from the school, he had still followed her around.

Flowers would start showing up at her dorm. First in the living area, then her room. Phone calls late at night. She had to change her phone and barely gave it out to anyone. Then she started to feel like she was being watched which quickly turned into spotting Koga hiding around trees, corners, and even pop machine. A few time, she even had to watch as he was dragged away by the campus police.

"Rin?"

She blinked, looking up at Sesshomaru as the sound of his voice drew her back to the present. He had taken her hand from the coffee canister, holding it in between both of his. She nodded, unable to force a smile. "I'm fine, just still a little shaken."

"Did you know the man?" he asked, leading her over to the kitchen table.

She nodded, "He use to be a friend from college." She sat at the table watching as Sesshomaru moved around making tea.

"Want to talk about it?"

She started to shake her head, but stopped. He had a right. Koga had money to make bond tomorrow. Sesshomaru's company could be targeted. "His name is Koga Yamion. We became friends shortly after mom first got sick. I thought he was a nice guy, even though he had tried to get me to go out on many dates with him. I kept telling him I wasn't ready to date yet, and he seemed to understand, but I was wrong." She took a breath before continuing to tell him about the party, him blaming her, and then stalking her.

"I thought I left him behind when I returned home. I don't know how he found me, I never told him my mom's address. I guess that's why it took him so long to find me." She sat at the table, just looking down at the tea Sesshomaru had made her. He had remained silent through the who tale, only asking a few questions. He now sat across from her as the clock tolled three in the morning.

She didn't want to look at him. She wasn't sure if he would see this man as a threat to his company and fire her. He had every right to. He couldn't have someone working for him that could bring everything that his family had built tumbling down. She would have to look for another job first thing in the morning.

She stood from her chair, "You can use the guest room at the top of the stairs. First door on the left." She placed her cup in the sink and left the kitchen. She climbed the steps, walked down the hall to her room without noticing Sesshomaru following her. She left her door open a crack before setting her alarm and crawling into her bed.

...}{...

Sesshomaru was in the kitchen talking to Jaken over the phone when she screamed. He smiled and looked at the clock. It was almost noon. He continued telling Jaken to cancel all the appointments. He had just closed his phone when she came running into the kitchen, sliding to a stop as she spotted him. He took in the sight she made. She was still tucking her shirt into her pants, her hair was bedraggled, and her face clear of makeup.

"You sleep well? Hungry?" He stood and went to her fridge, pulling some ideas out, knowing full well that what he had planned for the day wasn't going to go over too well with her.

She stared at him, "My alarm didn't go off." She point over her shoulder, speaking slowly.

"I know, I turned it off." He started cracking the eggs into a bowl.

"Why did you..."

"It was three when you went to bed. You needed to the sleep. I'm your boss remember? I tell you when you go to work or if you even work." He poured the beaten eggs into a pan, still not turning to her.

"But you had a lunch meet with Tanaka Incorporated."

He shrugged, "Father and Inuyasha can handle it. You need the rest." He slide the omelet onto a plate and turned around to find her still standing in the same place. "Sit down, Rin." he set the food on the table with a cup of coffee. When she didn't move, he sighed and started for her, "Rin you need to eat. Now come on." He her lead over and sat her down. He smiled as she started eating.

Maybe she would be easy to handle today after all. The shock from last night must still be there a little. She would be more agreeable to going shopping before they picked her mother up from the hospital. That morning, he had noticed that the place was in need of groceries. He understand why she was so thin. She only bought what she thought was needed for her mother, and didn't really get much for herself. "After you eat, you can take a shower and get dressed, no suits today." He sipped at his coffee watching her reaction. She eyes filled with confusion as she slowly lowered her cup.

"Mind if I ask why?"

His smile widen, "A suit would be very uncomfortable to go shopping in."

Her eyes widen, "Shopping? For what?"

He stood, taking her plate to the sink. "For groceries, odds and ends, things the house need." He turned back to her and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Now, go get ready." He shoved towards the stairs, watching to make sure she went up before turning away. He smiled as he heard the water turn on. He turned back to the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves. He would have to make one stop before going to the store. He wonder what she would think of seeing his house?

...}{...

Koga sighed and leaned his head back against the seat rest of his friends car. He was young man of twenty-four years. His features were sharp, giving him a look of darkness. His wind blown black hair was chopped short and his bangs hung in his eyes but the girls always seemed to think it sexy. Except for Rin.

She liked him better when he "cleaned up" as she always said to him. He did it once thinking it would win her over, but the plan failed. She still turned him down and all because of a boy from High school. She never said his name or what he looked like, but he seemed to haunt her everyday. He knew she wanted him, always flirting with him touching his arm and giving him hugs, but something about that old love stopped her.

"Dude? You alright?"

He turned his head to his friend, Ginta. Friends since childhood, he had always been there to bail him out of trouble. They were the same age, only months apart. He had dyed his hair white leaving only a small patch at the front black.

"I'm cool. Did you get the information I asked for?"

"Ya, why I have no idea. She already turned you down once." He handed him a large envelope. "Everything on the company Rin is working at and her boss." Koga pulled he papers out looking through each one. Wealthy place, built by a Taisho Tango. It is ran by himself and his two sons, Sesshomaru Tango and Inuyasha Tango. Rin worked as a personal Assistant to Sesshomaru. He looked at the picture Ginta had been able to get for him. He growled as he recognized the man that had drove up after he was arrested. This man held his Rin in his arms, touched her. He crushed the picture in his fist gaining a look of concerned from his friend. "She denied me, but takes hims?" He threw the photo to the floorboard, stepping on it with his foot.

"Dude, let it go. She wasn't your type anyway." Ginta turned his eyes back to the road.

Koga growled, "I will not let it go. She is mine and I will have her."

Ginta sighed, "Koga, she didn't want you then, why would she want you now?"

Koga frowned putting the papers away, "She wanted me, Ginta. It was that old boyfriend from High school that kept stopping her. You saw how she flirted with me. She is mine and mine alone."

"Then why did she deny you, have you thrown out of school, or have you arrested? Dude, the girl is not into you. You scared her off the first time, ruined it with her the second time, and now got arrested trying to break into her house. Dude, is she really worth it?"

Koga turned to look at the passing buildings, "Oh she is worth it, man. She is more then worth it and I mean to have her." He turned to face his friend, "And your going to help me."

...}{...

He was nuts. Rin was sure of it now. Sesshomaru had lost it. When? She had no clue, but he had. The three employees were as shocked as she was, but were doing as they were told, following him around pushing the baskets. As one got filled, it disappeared only for another to take its place and Sesshomaru would keep filling them up, grabbing things off the shelves as he walked down each aisle. Rin had gave up trying to stop him after the first five, but that still didn't mean she was accepting this.

Sure the cupboards at home were a little bare, it was close to the end of the month. She had planned on going shopping tomorrow. With the budget being tight, there was going to be much, but her mother and the home nurse was going to be able to eat. Rin had gone a few times on very little. Hell, she survived the little college she had gone to, hadn't she? She could survive a few days on small servings. Beside with the way her life had been going and still seems to be going, she believed she wasn't going be able to eat much if any.

She lost a lot of weight because of Koga before. Now that he was in her life again, she was sure that it was bound to happen again. The only reason she ate this morning, well afternoon, was because she just didn't feel like fighting Sesshomaru. Now, she was just plan tired of talking to a brick wall that ignored her every comment. Oh, she would get answer, but it was more like a grunt or growl which set her teeth on edge even more.

He wasn't even talking to himself. He would just grabbed an item making sure that at least five to ten made it in the basket before moving on. She had tried to replace everything back after he walked off, but he was faster then her. By the time she get one item back on the shelf, him and the baskets would be at the other end or in the next aisle. She was close to stomping her foot like a little kid not getting her way.

"Shall we go back down and make sure we haven't missed anything?" Sesshomaru asked giving her a look saying he knew about the items she had taken out. Rin just glared at him, crossing her arms. He just shrugged and started to go back down the aisle they had just finished.

"Sesshomaru, this is ridiculous!" She cried out running after him and grabbing his arm, pulling him to a stop. "Please, this is too much! We made a deal, remember?"

He stopped at looked at her, "Yep, and so far you refusing my help."

She stared at him, caught off guard by him turning it around to where she wasn't keeping her part of the deal. Damn him. "But you also promised to back off some." She threw back, letting go of his arm to plant her fists on her hips. She was going to win one way or another, even if it killed her.

"True, but this isn't just you, Rin. Your mother and the home nurse will be in need of the food as well. I'm doing this for them too." He leaned forward, putting his face up next to hers, "Besides, you're way to thin for my tastes." He pulled back leaving her speechless and started pulling even more items off the shelves.

...}{...

**(Stands on stage) **Yes I know I am lat and I am sorry. I spent friday night and most of yeasterday at the hospital. My son thought it would be fun to nose dive of the couch and cracked his head open. No worries, he's fine, no stitches needed thank the lord.

Now, on with the tale.

So, we have met the mystery man, Koga. Yes, I know, but still thought a little twist would do everyone some good. Yes, you can expect more of him. He is the one to watch out for. He means to have Rin and will do anything to have her.

If you have any questions to what had happened between the two, feel free to ask.

Now, Sesshomaru seems to be pushing it a little. First he turned off Rin's alarm and now shopping? Must be getting braver with his plan. But remember, there is still the hospital bill to come. What will he do to handle that one?

Plus, Kaede is coming home. She seemed to have a plan as well last we saw her. For an old woman, she sure seems sneaky. Another to watch out for, but I believe this one is good.

Love ya.

**Meggie-moo s**

Naraku will be coming into this tale, just not yet.

(Don't worry about spelling, I suck at it too. Secret: I had a spell checking app on my phone.

**Firestar23**

Why thank you!

**Icegirljenni**

Naraku will show his ugly face soon, just not yet. Patience young grasshopper. All comes to those who wait. Lol I do my best, but the credit really goes to you, it gave me the idea. I was thinking about having him trash Sesshomaru car or something like that.

**Tkplover**

Don't feel too bad, Sesshomaru is going to save her, from herself and from the big bad men.

I never make sense. Wheres the fun in that? I say the past is over, deal with, the future isn't her yet, it can still be changed, but the present, now presents are always a joy to open. The big bows, the colorful wrapping paper, who doesn't enjoy a good present?

**DivinRose91**

Thank you, **bows** Thank you. He's not that bright, so except more of his befuddled plans. He always good for a laugh.

I just had to throw her in, I had an itch and need to scratch it.

Oh by the way, the tickets are gone, Sesshomaru...ummm...*cough* ….got lose again, sorry.

And...now I run... **as the fruit started flying, ducks and covers head running**

**yuri**

thank you

**Jolie**

at least the pillow is soft and don't make a mess, thank you. But be warned, I do give pay back. **starts throwing the pillows back**. I thank you and ask you to keep reviewing.

**Hipbunny**

Thank you and I hoped you enjoy as there is more to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Sesshomaru couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he stood by Kaede. After dropping everything he had bought back at the house and getting Mia settled in her room, he had driven Rin to the hospital to sign her mother out. The woman had thrown a fit over the fact that she had to be wheeled out in a wheelchair, but he had calmed her saying he would he be honored to see her safely to his car. Now, they waited as Rin went to "take care of something". He knew it was the hospital bill and wondered what she would do when they told her that it was already paid, in full.

"What's the smile for, boy?"

He looked down at Kaede. She was looking at him with a smile of her own. She had grown quiet when Rin walked away. He knew the woman wasn't as unaware as Rin believed her to be. She only acted that everything was fine for her daughter's sake. She would do anything to make sure Rin was happy. Which made him like her all the more. "I'm overjoyed you are going home, Kaede." He was still unsure how she would act towards him helping them out. He knew from their little talk, she knew he loved Rin and was all for him marrying Rin. That still didn't mean she would accept his gifts so easily.

"And?"

She wasn't going to be fooled. He should have known, but it was worth a shot. "You know of the hospital bill?" He asked.

She nodded, looking back down the hall where Rin stood at the counter of the Nurse's station waiting for someone to help her with a sad look, "She doesn't like me knowing the amount of any of the bills, but I hear things and before I was put in here, I would sneak a peek at the mail."

He frowned, but pressed on, tucking the new information aside for later viewing. "You do not need to worry, Kaede. She had unknowingly let it slipped and I took care of it, in full." He watched as she turned back to look at him with wide eyes.

"In full? Why?"

"You are to be my future mother in law and I...as you...do not want to see Rin worrying over something if I can fix it." He explained.

Kaede smiled at his answer, "I take it she doesn't know?" she inquired jerking her head towards Rin.

Sesshomaru looked to see Rin marching back down the hall, her face red and if possible, steam coming out of her ears. She was so cute when angry. He had an urge to kiss her, but held back knowing now might not be the best time. He leaned down to whisper in Kaede's ear, "It seems she knows now and I might be in trouble." His words drew her attention to her daughter as she drew closer to them.

She chuckled, "My little Rin couldn't hurt a fly."

He laughed, "True, but I am not a fly."

She gave him a look before smiling and patting his hand, "I'll protect you, my boy."

...}{...

"Rin, oh my sweet Rin." Koga stroked the golden framed portrait of Rin. It was one of many he had ordered taken of her while she was in college. He sighed and leaned back to lay on the couch and placing her photo on his chest as he looked around. It was filled with pictures and items of Rin. The room use to be the guestroom next his, but he had closed it off to the hall and had a connecting door made in his room.

Even after he had gotten kicked out, he had made sure to keep a close eye on her, but it wasn't as easy as before. He would get caught every time he tried to get close enough to talk to her; touch her. Then his mother got sick and Ginta pressured him into flying up to see her. He had tried to argue over it, but then Ginta had told him he would have a chance to tell his mother about Rin.

The woman had been so pleased to hear he had found a such a sweet girl and was overjoyed by the thought of having a daughter in law. He had been pleased as well that she agreed, but when he had flown back to Hirosho to finish pursuing Rin only to find her gone. She had dropped out of school a week after he had left, and then left town a month later.

He had been gone too long to just pick up her trail. She had been so secretive about her life, he had no clue where she was from, who her old friends were, and her new ones in college wouldn't talk to him. But he found her. Took awhile, but he found her and she was going to be his.

A knock sound, disturbing his thoughts. He ordered who ever it was to enter sitting up to stare at Ginta poking his head in. "What do you want?" he snarled, not at all enjoying seeing him. He stepped around the door, keeping it open a crack behind him.

"He's here, but he's not too sure as to why?"

Koga laid the frame down on the seat beside him before standing, "He's is a big part in my plan. I mean to have Rin as my wife and this man can do that for me." He knew the shivers Ginta had were not from the AC, but from the chillness of his smile.

...}{...

Rin couldn't believe it. They all must be mad! Somehow, someway, Sesshomaru had put together a little surprise party for her mother's return. How he do it without her knowledge, she had no clue, but when they had drove up, all of their friends were waiting on the front law and porch, cheering. The very sight had made her smile, but she didn't forget about what had happened at the hospital. Oh no, she remembered exactly what that nurse had said when she had tried to pay them.

**Flashback**

_"There doesn't seem to a overdue bill in your mother's name, ma'am." She handed the check back to her._

_ Rin frowned, "But the doctors told me that I had to pay it by today. Please check again, I have the account number if you need it." She started digging in her purse, pulling out the bill she got in the mail handing it over._

_ The woman typed in the number, "Well, here's the reason. It's already been paid, in full." She tilted her head, "I think I remember that night. That guy," she waved her hand at the hall, "Same guy that came it with you earlier this week came back the same night. Talked to the doctor about something, but then the doctor told me to charge the bill and a private room to a credit card which the man signed the receipt for." She handed the bill back to her, "That is a sweet man you got, girl. He's a __keeper for sure."_

_ Rin, stunned and shock at the news, turned and looked down the hall at where her mother sat in a wheelchair with Sesshomaru standing beside her talking. How had he found out about the bill? She never told him...wait, that night, the window. She had told him he it wasn't his place to replace windows or pay her mother hospital bill. Rin wanted to slapped herself at her stupidity._

_ Sure it was before they made the deal, but he still didn't tell her about it. She could feel the anger starting to boil inside of her. He should have at least told her about paying it. She could have handled it...oh alright...I couldn't since he had paid the thing in full, but she could have paid him back. She was still going to pay him back on way or another. _

_ Rin made her way towards him and her mother. Not wanting to fight in front of Kaede, she would just have to let the hospital bill go for now. She was willing to wait to tell him off for this sneaking underhanded deed. He wasn't going to get away with it this time. The window was one thing, paying the bill in full was just too much._

_**Flashback End**_

She had plans on telling him off when she walked him back out after getting her mother inside and settled, but then the surprised party and he had seemed to have vanish just after getting her mother inside the house. She had looked everywhere for him only to run into many of her old high school friends. She had yet to find him.

"You don't look too happy?"

She turned to see Inuyasha standing behind her. She frowned at him before turning away, "Did you know?" She asked, starring at a point across the room.

"Hell, I was the one who got everyone here." He threw an arm around her shoulder giving her a little squeeze.

"Not what I meant, Inuyasha. I meant about Sesshomaru paying the Hospital." She looked up at him.

He took a little step back. "What are you talking about, Rin? What hospital?"

She sighed, knowing that he was being true. He was never a very good actor. She turned away again, "I could afford to pay the hospital, but they had allowed to let me make monthly payments. I was behind on this month's payment. They wanted the payment by today, but when I went to pay them today..."

"He had already done it." Inuyasha finished for her. "He was just helping you out, Rin." He sighed, "He cares for you."

She turned on him, "No, Inuyasha. He didn't just pay the payment. He covered the whole damn thing, plus got my mother a private room." She growled at him, keeping her voice low. He raised his hands in front of him. She just turned and marched away, trying to calm herself. She didn't want to make a scene during the party, but she had to get out, get some air.

She stepped out onto the back porch and walked towards the railing, gripping the wood. Taking a deep breath she tilted her head back with her eyes closed. She had been thinking about what Sesshomaru had done and the longer she thought on it the harder it became to really be made at him. He had just helped her and she could always pay him back. She knew the amount of it of the bill, just needed to know what the room cost him. She had the first payment, just needed to write him a check.

"The moon in beautiful tonight."

Rin spun around coming face to face with Sesshomaru. Gasping, she took a step back, bumping into the railing. She hadn't heard him come out or even closing in on her.

"But not as beautiful as you." He reached out stroking her cheek, smoothing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

She could feel her heart rate raising and knew it had nothing to do with being startled either. Taking a raged breath, she lowered her eyes to the wooden planks under her feet. "I want to thank you for what you did and I have every intent on paying you back. You can take the payments out of checks if you want..."

"Rin," He hooked a finger up her chin, lifting her face to his, "I don't want to be paid back. I did it because I wanted to, because I wanted to help you." He took a step closer, trapping her against the railing. She inhaled, taking in the smell of his musk causing a warm feeling to spread through out her stomach.

Mentally shaking herself she ignored the feeling, looking him in the eye, "I'm still going to pay you back. I have the first payment to you tonight." She placed her hands on his chest meaning to push him back only to have him cover her hands.

"I will not accept it, Rin. I did not pay it so you would be in debt to me." He raised her hands to his lips. "I did it for you to see, to understand."

She jerked her hands away, "Understand what? I don't see anything but you trying to take over my life." She turned away, gripping the railing again. She didn't except an answer from him. He was just as arrogant as when they were in school, but this time it wasn't that he was saying he was right and she was wrong, it was the fact that he wouldn't explain himself clearly enough. He refused to give her a straight answer.

His hands rested on her shoulder as she heard his voice close to her ear as well as his warm breath, tickling her already tingling skin, "I am not trying to take over you life. You are not ready to understand, Rin." He wrapped his arms around her, "I scared you away once before, I will not allow it to happen again."

Her thoughts of anger faded away as she grew confused over what he had said. What had he meant by scared her away before? He had never scared her away. She had left with the knowledge that she would be able to have him. Her chance at his love was lost long before the feelings were even there. The night her parents died set the course for the rest of her life, doing without dreams.

...}{...

"You've gone mad, mother! To Even think of accepting such an offer? How could you do such a thing?" Rin ranted and raved, pacing the floor at the foot of the bed.

Kaede sighed, letting the girl release her steam. During the little party, Taisho Tango and his wife had invited her and Rin to their lake cottage a few hours from the city. They were going for a small vacation and thought it would be nice for them to get away for awhile, get some fresh country air. "Rin, calm down, please." She patted the bed's edge, silently telling her to sit down. "Their not asking us to buy the place, sweetheart. They just invited us to join them."

Rin frowned taking her mother's hands, "But mom, we can't afford such a thing."

Kaede knew it hurt her to have to tell her about their money problems. She didn't like to see the pain in her eyes. "They don't want us to pay for anything. They only asked that you cooked at least once while there. They remembered your cookies from high school and Inuyasha praising your lunches you made yourself." It would be nice to see Rin doing something she enjoyed again. She never had the time to work in the kitchen like she use to.

"I haven't cooked like that in a long time."

"It's like ridding a bike, honey. Once you get started, you'll remember it." Kaede patted her hands, "Now get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Mom..."

"Rin, if you don't want to go, that's fine. I understand, but I'm going." Kaede didn't wait for Rin to say anything before rolling over, pulling the covers over her shoulder. She wondered if Sesshomaru would have something to say about it. He had plans on going too. According to Taisho, it had been his idea to invite them along. Would he be disappointed?

...}{...

Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork. It had been a week since the party and he had talked to Rin about the hospital. Even after telling her he wouldn't accept any payments from her, she had tried to slip a check into his coat pocket. He had noticed her doing it when he had said good bye to Kaede. Not wanting to cause a scene, he had waited until everyone else had left before him and Rin walked him out.

Standing on the porch, he raised her hand to his lips, lightly kissing the back of it before strolling out over the stone walkway towards his car. Halfway there he stopped and turned to find her still on the porch watching him. He smiled, pulled the check out of his pocket, watching her startled eyes grow wide as he tore the piece of paper into little bits, too small to put together again. Calling goodnight, he continued to his car and drove off.

He had waited all weekend, giving her the chance to get settled in with Mia and her mother, but Monday morning, he had arrived at the office to find Jaken smiling at him with his coffee in hand and Rin already at her desk on the phone trying to talk a client into changing a lunch meeting that Jaken had messed up scheduling two companies at the same time and day.

He left her alone to do her work, tossing the coffee Jaken had given him out in the bathroom before pouring a fresh cup from the brew Rin had made in the pot he kept in his office for late nights. He sat down, sipping at the smooth mixture, wondering what she did to make it smell so sweet, yet left the flavor untouched. He started through his mail, finding one without a postage and his name scribbled on it.

He had ripped it open, letting a check fall out. He took one look at it before glazing at Rin to find her looking at him, still talking on the phone. He waved it at her, causing her to smile. He turned and sent it through the shredder. Turning back to see her see her frowning at him. He just smiled and picked up his private line to talk to his father. The rest of the week, each day started out the same way.

Now, it was Friday, the day before his father drags the family away to take a break. Every year, the the whole family would travel the few hours to the lake cottage for a week or so. This year, he had asked if they could invite Rin and Kaede. The fresh air would do good for the old woman and it would be the best place to really start wooing Rin. They would be there as real people, not as employer and employee.

He would be able to take long walks in the moonlight, cuddle up with her near a warm fire, and really start to show her how he felt about her. He had plans on asking her to marry him out there too, if they stayed long enough for her to come to terms with their feelings towards each other. He needed her to understand he hadn't meant to scare her or make her think that all he wanted was to get her into his bed. Well, he did want to get her into his bed, but he had also wanted her as his girlfriend and now his wife.

"I'm off, Mr. Sesshomaru. Goodnight."

He took notice that Rin had moved from her desk and was now standing at the door. "Alright Rin, see you tomorrow." He started gathering his things together, not taking notice to her frown.

"Tomorrow, sir? You will be needing me on the weekend?"

He lifted his head, confused. "Not for work, Rin. The trip. Didn't your mother tell you that father and Izayoi invited you both out to the family lake cottage?" He was sure, his father had said Kaede accepted the offer.

Her frown faded and shaking her head, she answered, "I will not be going. I already packed mother's bags and Inuyasha will be picking her and Mia up in the morning." She turned back to the door, "I take then as you will be going, I will not need to come in until you return?"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what was happening. He had it all planned, but if she wasn't going to be there, how was it going to happen? How could he woo her if she refused to join them? "Why?" His voice stopped her.

She slowly turned back to him, "Your father and stepmother had asked me to cook a meal while there. I have not really spent that much time in the kitchen since High School. I just do not wish to disappoint." She turned back to the door had it opened, before he found himself behind her, closing the door.

"And if I tell you that I will be needing you there?" He whispered close her ear. He could smell her wildflower scented shampoo. He wanted to bury his face it the softness, but held himself back, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Why...would you...need..." She couldn't seem to form the words. He could feel the warmth of her body and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him causing a gasp from her lips.

"I just do, Rin." _I have this aching need deep inside my heart when you're near and it grows every time you walk away. _He nuzzled her neck, "Please Rin, come to the cottage." He could feel her weakening and turned her around, lifting her face as to look her in her eyes. Those dark chocolate eyes seemed to melt right under his gaze. "Give it a week and if you still do not wish to stay, I will bring you back." Her lips parted then closed before she nodded in agreement.

The urge to kiss those heart shaped lips was over bearing. He lowered his head, a breath away from touching her lips, when a knock sounded on the door. Rin seem to come out of the trace she was in, lifting her hands to his chest, pushing him back and gaining some space between them. He sighed, knowing that he had lost the chance tonight to kiss her. He stepped back, allowing her to turn and open the door. Jaken stood, his coat over his arm and his briefcase in his hand. "What is it?" He growled, causing the man to quack in his shoes.

"I'm heading home, sir. Will you be needing me next week?" He whimpered.

"No, I will not be here next week." The green little man nodded and walked off, leaving Sesshomaru and Rin standing in the doorway. He turned to Rin, to see her head down, her hair hiding her face. "Rin..."

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru." She took off, almost running down the hall.

It was High School all over again. He had scared her again. He ran a hand over his face, growling at himself for being so stupid. He needed to get a hold on his feelings and keep the goal in sight. He had to take it slow or risk losing her forever.

...}{...

**Waves white Flag** I know I'm really late, I am sorry. Busy week. So what have we learned so far.

Well, Rin found out about what Sesshomaru did at the hospital and Kaede agreed with him as well. I told you, sneaky lady.

Koga is not well, at least when it come to being sane. He has a room filled with things belonging to Rin and pictures of Rin. Not normal if you ask me. And now he has some one that can help him get Rin? Who could do such a thing?

Oh, lets, no forget the party. Smart of Sesshomaru, very smart. Gave you some time to think huh? But still, she accepted it easy enough. Denying her offer to pay him back, well, I'll let you reviewers tell me what you think.

Now a trip! So many things could happen. Now that Sesshomaru had gotten Rin to agree to come. He means to ask her to marry him out there. Maybe under the moonlight? In front of the fire maybe?

We all just have to wait and see what happens next. I will tell you this, the next chapter will not be up this weekend, but next week.

And Jaken may not have planned the intrusion, but it sure worked out good for him. I don't think he even knows that he did anything. Oh well, many more to come.

So on with the Reviews!

**Review Answer Corner**

**meggie-moo s**

I do try to do my best. I got to keep you all on your toes.

**DivineRose91**

Thank you, I'm glade you liked it. Hope this one has the same kind of love.

Jaken is just here for a good life, reminds, I must find out what he's planning next.

Rin is finding it hard to fight her feelings towards Sesshomaru or at least fighting to hide them.

Koga is nuts. He has gone over the deep end long ago.

As for men shopping, you haven't meet my husband. He drags me all over the place. I can say after a day with him shopping, I don't want to go again for a month at least.

It wasn't the chains that broke...He umm...pulled them loose from the concrete wall. Chains held up just fine.

Oh my son is just fine, he was laughing at me and the doctors. Still is and still trying to do it again. I'm going to have a heart attack at a very young age.

**Icegirljenni**

Now, we all know what Sesshomaru is feeling towards her, but she is still clueless to it all.

I think so, but that's just me. Who knows what will come to light as the tale is told. It would explain the room he has of her.

Jaken is only here it keep it light and funny. The real bad guy is Koga and one other. He will be coming out in the next chapter, so you will just have to wait until next week for it. In Koga's mind, he's already dating Rin and its Sesshomaru who is keeping her from him. He thinks she wants to be him, but she can't because she's being forced to stay away by Sesshomaru. Does that make any sense? I hope so.

I glade she is okay and don't worry about the ranting, do it all the time.

**Yuri**

Thank you

**Jolie**

Thank you, Thank you. I do my best and keep on bringing the charm.

Sesshomaru was smart and handled it just right. Now lets see what happens at the lake.

Oh my son is just fine, laughing and giggling, trying to fly again.

**Tkplover**

Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Koga growled and threw a vase across the room. His plan had failed. He should have known that, that man, wouldn't dream of giving up a chance to use anyone to gain something. He had lost his chance at rescuing Rin from that Sesshomaru. He had thought gaining a contract from her uncle saying they were betrothed to be married, but somehow that man had found out about Sesshomaru. He thought back to that night...

**Flashback**

_Koga had entered his study after Ginta had told him about his guest. A man had been sitting in a chair by the fireplace, but stood at the sound of the door opening. He was in his late forties, maybe early fifties, overly long, graying hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, and a dark business suit that just screamed that he was all business and no play._

_ "Naruku Hayashi, Koga Yamion. Pleasure to meet you sir." They shook hands before Koga offered him a drink._

_ "Brandy, my boy." He sat back down. "I still would like why you have asked me here?" He took the glass from him watching him closely._

_ "Well, I know your niece, Rin." He started telling Rin's uncle about her being with a man who refused to let her go, not saying the man's name once. "She doesn't want to marry him, she doesn't even want to be with him. She in love with me and if it wasn't for him forcing her to be with him, she would be here in this house as my wife." Koga smiled at him, "But if you agree to making out a contracting binding Rin and me together, he would have no choice but to let her go."_

_ "And why would I want a second rate boy like you as a nephew?" He asked taking a sip of his drink, looking over the rim of his glass. He smiled at him, "When I could have a Tango as a nephew and a business partner?" He finished off his drink, keeping his eyes trained on Koga._

_ Surprised, Koga was speechless for a few seconds. He recovered quickly though and stood to refill the man's drink only to have him refuse. "Well, sir. Like I said. She doesn't wish to..."_

_ "Boy, I didn't care about her feelings when she was seven and my brother and his wife died. Why would I care about them now? All I see is a way for me to enlarge the company her father had so dearly left in my care until she turns twenty-five and a way to stay the owner of that so called business."_

_ Koga growled. His plan sure wasn't going as he wanted. How had he found out it was Sesshomaru Tango that held his love anyway? He wasn't going to loose her, not for anyone or anything._

_ "Boy, I could make it your wild if you just forget about my niece." The man stood, looking at him across the room._

_ Koga narrowed his eyes at the man, "I will not, Sire." How dare he think that I could be bought!_

_ "Then I am sorry to say, boy. I am not going to be any use to you, but I will do all in my power to keep you away from my brother's daughter. She is the key to joining the company with that of the Tango's. I will not loose this chance."_

**Flashback End**

Koga had watched as he left the room, his anger growing. How had that blown up in his face? It was so easy. Now, he had to start all over again. He stood from his chair, about to start pacing and thinking on another plan when Ginta walked in.

"Time for court, dude."

Oh, yes that damn court thing. Oh, Sesshomaru you will pay for taking my love. Oh, yes, you will pay dearly.

...}{...

Rin nursed her coffee cup, sitting on the porch steps. She had been up since dawn, making sure everything was ready and packed for when Inuyasha drove up. She had called him last night saying she was going after all. He had no complaints at all about an extra person coming along since it was her. Mia was inside cleaning up after breakfast while Kaede was packing a few last minutes items. Rin closed her eyes and leaned her head against a post.

One week with Sesshomaru. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to going. Couldn't understand how he got her too agree. She opened her eyes and stared across the street. He had been so close to kissing her again. If Jaken hadn't knocked on the door...She let the thought faded away as someone drove up. She stood thinking it was Inuyasha since the windows were tinted. She waved before walking in to tell the others he was here and grabbing a bag to carrying it outside. There coming up the path, his long legs clad in dark tan slacks, his light tan polo shirt covering his broad chest, his long sliver hair tied back in low ponytail, was none other then...

"Sesshomaru?"

He stopped at the bottom of the steps. "Good morning, Rin. Look lovely this morning." He reached out to take the bag from her, "Shall we load the car and get on our way?"

She shook herself out of the trace, "Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?"

He smiled up at her, "Already on their way to the lake I would think."

"But he was to give us..."

"I offered to take you. I will be your ride there and back." He walk of to load the bag into the car leaving Rin to stare after him. She was going to be ridding in a car with Sesshomaru for hours. At least her mother and Mia would be in the car as well. That was the only thing that got her moving again. She carried the bags out to him, meeting him half way for him to take the bags.

After everything was loaded, he helped Kaede in to the backseat, as she had asked. Mia took the other side in the back, allowing Rin to ride up front with Sesshomaru. So with a heavy heart, Rin got into the car and they were on their way. She had thought if she kept her mother talking, the ride would go smooth enough. But Kaede and Mia soon fell asleep, leaving Sesshomaru and her to themselves.

"Why do you look so down?"

Rin glanced at him before turning back to the side window. "I'm alright. Just not too sure as to why I agreed with this." She felt him take her hand causing her to turn and look at him. "Sesshomaru?" She looked down at their linked hands. He gave her a quick smile before turning back to the road. Rin tried to tug her hand free, but to no avail. She finally just allowed him to hold her hand, finding herself feeling calmed and relaxed by the act. Maybe this week wouldn't be so bad after all.

...}{...

Naruku was sure that this was the right address. He looked back down at the slip of paper in hand before looking up at the numbers over the door. He sighed and rang the doorbell again, but no one came to answer it. He was about to walked back to waiting car and driver when he saw an old woman looking at him from over a hedge. He sighed, walking towards her, "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know where the woman who lived in this house has gone?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, "Who is asking?"

"Naruku Hayashi, I'm Rin Hilltop's uncle?"

"That girl doesn't have any family, sir. That the reason she came to live with Kaede. That woman was her foster mother for a few months before she left for college at the age of seventeen."

"Yes, well, I am her uncle. Her father was my brother." He had to think of something fast. He needed information and he needed it now. "I was out of the country when my dear brother died. I have just returned and have found out that my niece had been in foster care all this time. I just wish to see her..."

His words seemed to have the effect he wanted. Her face soften and she smiled at him even, "They went on a vacation. Kaede just got out of the hospital again and I heard that girl's boss's family invited all three of them out to their lake cottage." She seemed to get a dreamy look, "Nice looking man he is. Kaede says he's in love with her and I can see it too. In the way he looks at her and asks about her." She shook her head, "Anyway, Kaede said they wouldn't be back for two weeks,but if you leave your number I can give it to her when she calls to check on the house."

Naruku thanked her as he handed her his card and walked back to his chair. He ordered his drive to take him home, before pulling out his cell. He was in need of an address and only one man could get him that.

...}{...

Sesshomaru smiled at Rin as she slept, dreaming away in the seat next to him. Shortly after she had fallen asleep, he had covered her the best he could with his coat one handed. Kaede, who had woken up shortly after had told him she hadn't been sleeping well for the past week. He would bet she hadn't been sleeping well since that night Koga had tried to break in the house. He had listened to her tossing and turning in a restless sleep the night he had stayed with her.

She had no worries though, he still had Tiko on watch outside in his car. Since she found out about him, he had taken to parking closer to the house for a better a view. He was even watching the place for them now. Not that Rin knew that though. He didn't want Koga planning something while they were gone. A mad man like him would know that they were on a trip and take advantage of it.

He hoped this trip would help her relax. He would make sure of it. Long walks on the shore under the moonlight, long nights cuddling under a blanket in front of a fireplace, and maybe even a nice candlelight dinner for two of them after they got up there.

For now, a small diner in one of the towns on the way to the lake with Kaede and Mia would have to do. He knew they all needed to stop and eat, but he just couldn't bring himself to wake her. Kaede and Mia were already out of the car stretching their legs. They would be waiting for them to join them soon. Sighing, he leaned over and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Rin, love." He whispered gently shaking her awake.

She started to rub her eyes, sitting up from leaning on the window, "Huh?"

"Time to eat, love."

She looked around, "What time is it?"

"Noon. Kaede and Mia are already heading in." She looked so beautiful with her cheeks tinted red from the warmth of sleep. He lead over, giving her a small kiss on the lips. The small show affection seem to wake her up. Her eyes lost the sleepy glazed look as she stared at him wide confused eyes. He smiled, wanting to kiss her again, but he opened his door getting out before he want to far to fast.

He walked around to her side to open her door, helping her out. He took her arm and walked to the front door where Kaede and Mia were waiting for them. They all sat down, Kaede making sure to sit next to Mia leaving Rin to sit next to him. Rin just gave her mother a look before sliding in next to the wall allowing him to to sit on the outside. A waitress came bustling up with their menus. Her bright painted lips spread in a flirtation smile. He cringed as her overly honeyed words floated from those lips.

"I'm Kanna, I'll be your waitress this afternoon." She pressed herself against his arm as she handed a menu to Rin who avoided looking at them as she took it. "Can I get you anything to drink."

Sesshomaru frowned at her flirting with him, "Coffee for me..." He turned and smiled at Rin. "What will you be having, honey?" He kept the smiled in place as her head came up from behind the cardboard menu to look at him with a wildly surprised look.

"Ummm...Dr. Pepper, please." She choked out before ducking back to hide again.

Sesshomaru took her hand into his lifting it to his lips watching as she lowered the menu to look at him before lowering their still clasped hands. He knew the waitress was watching and hoped she got the hint. He turned to look across the table at Kaede and Mia to find the old woman smiling at him from behind her own menu, her eyes sparkling at his action.

"Hot tea, for me, please." Kaede asked looking at the girl as Mia asked for a cup of tea as well.

Sesshomaru looked at her as well seeing that she was glaring at Rin who had duck back behind her menu. She had stopped writing down the orders. He cleared his throat gaining her attention. "I believe the ladies had asked for hot tea."

Kanna nodded and scribbled on her pad before storming off. It was the department store all over again. To bad he couldn't use the bit about Rin being his wife like he had then. The word just rolled off his tongue when it was Rin he was calling his wife. He squeezed her hand causing her to look at him. He glazed at her out the corner of his eye, smiling. He looked back at his menu believing he would order the Club Sandwich.

Suddenly, his phone started to go off. He had thought he had turned it off, but must have forgotten when he kissed Rin in the car. Sighing he took it out to turn it off when he saw Tiko's name on the screen. He excused himself asking them if the waitress should return before him to make his order for him. Stepping outside the front door, but still in sight of ladies he flipped the phone open. "What is it, Tiko?"

"I'm sorry for calling boss, but you said you wanted to know if anyone came around the house."

Koga wouldn't have moved that fast could he? "Who?"

"It wasn't that boy, boss. Some old man. Talked with the old lady neighbor."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Ya, he told her he was Miss Hilltop's Uncle. Asked her to give Rin his number when she calls to check up on things."

Uncle? Rin had an Uncle? "Did you get that information from her?" He looked at the window where they where sitting. The waitress was back there taking their orders. She kept glaring at Rin, but didn't seem to be saying anything inappropriate. Rin was so beautiful sitting there.

"Yes, sir." Sounds of him rummaging around. "His name Naruku Hayashi. Left his home, cell, and business number with her. You want me to do a background check on him?"

"Yes, I want everything on him. Call me when you get it." He hung up, sighing to himself. A man who says he's her uncle, a lunatic boy who believes himself her boyfriend, what else could happen. He wondered if this Uncle was part of Koga's plan at getting to her? He would have to find out soon, before she called her neighbor. He would have to keep her busy, giving Tiko enough time to gather the information he had asked for.

...}{...

Someone really needed to explain the word small to the Tango's. Rin was sure that that this place was no small cottage. As Sesshomaru drove up the long smooth driveway, she took in the stone walls. She as got out of the front seat after he had parked behind a SUV, she had a bad feeling that she should have stayed home instead of agreeing to come here. She knew the inside had to be as fancy as the outside.

"Beautiful."

She whirled around to come face to face with Sesshomaru. How had he gotten so close without her hearing him. She swallowed, nodding in agreement, "Yes, it is a very beautiful place."

He smiled, leaning closer to her, "I wasn't talking about the house, Rin." His words were soft and low. His rustic warm voice had her heart speeding up, her breath to hitch, and a warmth spread down her body to the wetness forming between her legs. She could only stand there staring at him as he walked away from her to start unloading the car.

"Rinny Girl!" Inuyasha gave her no time to turn as he wrapped her into a big bear hug, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around.

"Inuyasha! Put her down and come help carry these in." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha chuckled as he put her down, "Yes, Fluffy." He rushed off to help, snapping Rin out of her daze. She was about to follow him when Izayoi came cheerfully out of the house with Kagome behind her.

"Rin! Darling!" The woman took her into her arms, hugging her close. She pulled back and noticed Mia helping Kaede around the car. "Oh, Kaede, Mia, welcome. Lets get you inside out of this sun. Don't mind the mess, we haven't been here for a year." The women strolled inside leaving the two younger ones to greet each other.

"How have you been, Rin."

Rin shrugged, "Working, taking care of mom." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked by with the bogs and she went to take one from him when he shook his head.

"We got them." He stocked off, leaving her hand out stretched and month gaping open.

"The nerve..."

"Come on Rin, let's get a glass of tea." Kagome took her arm and lead her inside the front door.

Rin gasped at the sight of the two grand staircases leading to the second floor. To the left was a formal dinning room with a large dark polished table and eight chairs. On the other side was a living room with a couch in front of a cold fireplace. Kagome dragged her forward under the arch the stairs made past another living room that was even more furnished then last.  
She follow Kagome into a very well prepared kitchen. There were boxes on the counters and floor. Some were empty or still need the dry goods to be put away. Rin was in awe at the room as she neared the large island. She would never had even dreamed of a kitchen like this, let alone get to make a meal in it. Everything was so shiny.

"Here you go." Kagome set a tall crystal glass filled with ice tea in front of her on the counter before leaning on her elbows. Her eyes trained on Rin as she thanked her for the drink and took a sip. "You kissed him yet?" She blurted out.

Rin choked on her tea at her friend's question. She covered her month and accepted the paper towel to dry her face. "He's my boss, Kagome." She grounded out, wiping her chin.

She waved her statement away, "Oh, please. You cannot tell me that those long nights and dinners have lead to nothing?"

Well, of course she wouldn't tell her that those long nights caused her many restless thoughts about Sesshomaru. "Oh they lead to something..." She crossed her arms, "It's called work, Kagome."

Her friend smirked, "Yeah, right work."

Rin started to say something when they were joined by everyone else. Kagome just smiled at her as Sesshomaru stood next to her at the island. Rin hid behind her glass again, careful not to choke again. She had forgotten Inuyasha knew about her feelings towards her boss. He would of course ask his lovely wife, Kagome to help him play match maker. It was going to be a long week. _Please let my room be as far from Sesshomaru as possible._

...}{...

FanFiction needs to get up and fix the update problem they seem to be having with Inuyasha/Sesshomaru and Rin section, at least there is a way to get around it. I do hope they do fix it before I finish this story. Otherwise it would be a long wait for a new story about these two.

Okay, so what do we have so far. Oh ya, Rin's uncle had showed his ugly face and it turns out that he is refusing to help insane Koga. But he has plans of his own towards Rin. Everyone better keep on their toes.

Do you think Rin knows that she has an uncle? Sesshomaru sure didn't know, but then he doesn't know that Kaede isn't her real mom and her parents had died years ago when she was a child. But he should figure that he should not only worry about Koga, but this "uncle" as well. He thinks this man is just someone hired by Koga.

Let's not forget the so called cottage, if anyone want to see the house plans I based it off, the link will be on my profile. Nice place, but wonder where Rin's room is? Be kinda funny if she ended up sharing a room with Sesshomaru. Makes one think, doesn't it.

Wait and see.

**Review Answer Corner**

**Taraah36**

Her uncle was the one he had hoped to get him to help him, but turned out he was even greedier then ever. I would too, but got to have a bad guy, or two in a tale right?

Rin is hard headed, meaning she can be blond. She's afraid that she isn't good enough for him.

**Icegirljenni**

What was wrong with the ending?

You will have to wait and see how much Sesshomaru really is effecting her. She can't hang on much longer and then he will be able ask her without any fear of her saying no.

**meggie-moo s**

Very good guess, but he doesn't stay long, at least at Koga's side of the plan that is.

**DivineRose91**

She kinda didn't really have a choice. It was done and over with. Not much to do but try and pay him back for it, though I doubt he will accept it.

Neither!

My son takes after his father...who I would bet taught him the trick too. Oh well, I will keep a better eye on him next time he his home.

Same love?

**Jolie**

Just have to wait and see what does happen.

I just love writing this tale.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru had to say that this trip would be one of the best he had since his father bought the place when he first married Izayoi. He was always dragged off against his will, even when he moved out and got his own place, his father made sure he went. Now, with Rin there, it seemed brighter, even calmer. Sitting across from her at the small kitchen table in the breakfast nook, he sipped his glass of tea watching for her.

He could imagine them sitting in his own kitchen, drinking a morning cup of coffee, sitting in the living room in the late evening, or even snuggling under the comforter on a cold winter night. He planned on asking her to take a stroll with him tonight, show her the lake with the moonlight reflecting off the water.

"Hey, Fluffy," Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts, drawing a growl from him, "Why don't you take Rin on a tour of the house?"

His brother could be a brat most of the time, but there were those rare moments like now, he could be useful. He stood and held his hand out to Rin, "Shall we?" She looked at his hand, before nodding. She took it and let him lead her away. He took her up the back stairs off the kitchen knowing that she had seen most of the first floor on her way through the house. He only pointed out the set of stairs leading to the suit over the garage where Inuyasha and his wife stayed.

The stairs come up to the open sitting room. He wave to a door on his right, "Your mother's room is here with Mia across the hall from her." he waved to the door on the left. "Each of their rooms has a bathroom." He watched as she nodded, not saying a word. He wondered what she would say when she saw their rooms or more so when she saw that they shared a bathroom. He had given the room that was normally his to Mia as to allow the nurse maid to be nearer to Kaede during the night as well as being able to be closer to Rin.

He placed a hand on the small of her back leading her forward past the main stairs to the small hall where their rooms where. He thought it would be best to show her own room first. He opened the door leading letting her go in first. "This is yours." He noticed her bag was sitting on the four post bed which was decked out in fall colors of oranges and brown.

He could see she liked the room from how her eyes sparkled as they looked around the room. He walked to the bathroom door, pushing it open, "Here is your bathroom." She walked forward, looking through the door. She would have noticed the other door right a way. The confused look told him even before she spoke.

"Who's room is that?"

He smiled and walked across the little area holding two sinks and past the door to the toilet and bathtub. He opened the door to his room and waved he forward, "This is mine. Inuyasha had made the sleeping arrangements and had put Mia in here. I thought it would be best for her to be nearer to Kaede during the night, so I gave her mine, the one across from your mother's."

She seemed surprised, but remained silent. She just nodded and turned around to leave him. He took old of her hand, pulling her back towards him, "Rin..." She looked up at him with wide eyes, but they weren't filled with fear. At the sight of the tears glistening on the edge of falling, his heart started breaking. "What's wrong, Love?"

Rin shook her head, "I can't do this. I thought I could, but I just can't." She hung her head, her hair falling forward to hide her face.

He hooked a finger under chin, lifting her face to his again. "Rin, what can't you do? Tell me, please."

She closed her eyes and pressed her face into his chest, "I can't go on knowing it will never be. How could a poor little orphan ever be what you need in your life?"

Orphan? He lead her over to his bed, sitting them both down, having a feeling that everything was coming out now. "What are you talking about?"

She took a deep breath pulling back from him wiping her eyes, "Kaede isn't my real mother. She was my last foster parent I had before leaving for college. My real mother and father died when I was really young. There was no other family members the state could find, I guess, since I went into foster care shortly after. I went from a nice high ranked girl to a nothing over night."

He stopped her, "Never say you're nothing, Rin. You're someone really special. You hear me?" She nodded, wiping her eyes again. "Now, go on."

"Well, I was too young to understand what was happen at the time, except that I just lost my parents. I didn't realize that everything went with them. The money that sent me to the best school, got the new clothes, the things I needed or wanted. I wore what clothes I had until I out grew them, then was given second hand or hand me downs from other foster kids, only got the things needed at the last moment, sometimes not even then.

"I even had to go to what ever school the state could send me to until Inuyasha told me about a scholarship at the high school. He even got your father to talk to my caseworker about getting me moved to a foster family near the school so I could go. I went through three before Kaede and then I was only with her for a month." her voice had lowered at the mention of the school. The last place they had had seen each other and everything went wrong for them.

He framed her face with his hands holding it up to his, "I understand now. You think because you are an orphan, not a dime to your name, and lost your standing with the world that you are not good enough for me? That everything I have will always be too good for you?"

She nodded, lowering her head again. He pulled her against him, letting her cry as the pain of the memories came back to her. His heart went out to her. He had never known. He had known her only a little when they were children and she was friends with Inuyasha. He had mostly been with his birth mother until she finally had enough of him and left him at his father's on night, never to return.

By that time, Rin had vanished from Inuyasha's side, though he had thought her family moved not allowing them to see each other since he heard his brother talking to her on the phone sometimes and even writing letters to her. He remember seeing many letters from her in the mail. When she showed up at the school he had just figured they moved back. Then she skipped a grade after only being there a few months and she was in his grade.

He had started talking to her only because they had a project they had to do together. The arguments had started there. They were both smart, but refused to agree on anything. He didn't know when he started liking her, he just started wanting to talk to her, see her, anything that had caused him to hear her voice or be near her. She was the reason he started missing answers on tests, just to argue over the fact that she couldn't be smarter then him. Of course he would make sure to keep at the same level as her, never dropping to low.

He looked down at her, sleeping peacefully in his arms as they laid on his bed. She had cried herself out and was so exhausted she had fallen sleep. He didn't mind at all, being able to hold her. He knew he wanted to hold her through the nights and wake up beside her every morning. One thing kept nagging him though. Her family wasn't down on their luck, not even close to it. They must of had a good company, as good as his father's. So what happen to it? Their shares should been put into a trust for Rin and used to care for her. The state cold have used it to give the best to her, but she had lived off the what the state had for foster kids instead. Maybe his father could find out for him.

Then there was this so called Uncle. She had said that she had went to foster care shortly after the deaths of her parents. If she had an Uncle, why hadn't she gone to him? Did they even find him, did he even come forward? Why choose now to come forward? What was his plan? Sesshomaru was even more confused over this man now, then when he first heard of him. He just hoped the information Tiko was gathering from him would answer some of his question. For now, he would prove to her that he wanted her and she was more than worthy of him.

...}{...

Jaken sighed into his bowl of noodles. He had followed Sesshomaru to the lake as he did every year with the hope and wish that he would be able to catch the man walking alone on a moonlight night. He had gotten a big surprise when he picked up Rin and her family. _He had never asked me to join him on the family trip._

They had lunch at at a diner and Sesshomaru had even given her a kiss before getting out of the car. He had sat next to her at their table; even flirted with her in front of the waitress. He had sat a few booths down, hiding behind his menu watching closely. He had thought he was going to leave them when he stepped out to answer his phone only to see him just outside the door talking on it. He kept looking at Rin, but something in his look told Jaken that what he was listening to was worrying him.

He wanted to know what was it that worried him. Was it something Rin might have done? Had she forgot to tell a client that he wasn't going to be in? Had she stolen something? The very thought that Rin would be in trouble had him snickering under his breath. He was enjoying himself so much he failed to notice when Sesshomaru walked back in and sat next to her. It wasn't until he lowered his menu to give his order to the waitress that he saw him, his arm on the back of the booth behind her.

Jaken rubbed his head at the memory of falling out of his chair at the sight. Now, he sat in his little camp having his dinner. He had camped out at the same place every year, as near as to the back of the house as possible. It had a great view of Sesshomaru's Room, but sad to say no tree to climb. He sighed again and took a bit. He had also not seen Sesshomaru since they had arrived in that afternoon. He had taken the bags in before sitting down in the breakfast nook with a glass of tea. Soon after he had taken that girl out of sight. _Where could he be?_

...}{...

Rin felt warm and comfortable. She had felt that way in a long time. Strange that her pillow felt hard and warm. _Was it breathing? _Her eyes snapped open reveling a dark blue room. She recognized the room as the one Sesshomaru had said was his. It was twilight and the only a small bedside lamp lite the room.

She looked down to where her hand was resting and her head had been just moments ago. Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, his chest lifting and falling gently in slumber. She must have fallen asleep while crying in his arms. She remembered telling him the truth of her past, but nothing after that. She looked around taking in that her shoes were off and they were no longer on the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru must have taken them off and moved them up to the headboard.

She sighed, scooting back away from him. Her movement caused him to turn over and reach for her, only to find the area she had been empty. His eyes fluttered opened, blinking at her for awhile before smiling up at her. His golden eyes glowed with an emotion.

"Hey."

She blushed and hid her face by lowering it down, "Hey."

His finger hooked her chin and lifted her face, "Don't be embarrassed." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her for a small kiss before pulling back.

Rin stared at him, wide eyed. She raised a hand to her lips, confused. He was still flirting with her. Why? "I should go to my own room." She went to move off the bed only to be pulled back and tucked underneath him.

He looked down at her, "Please don't, Rin." He rested his forehead on hers. "You're closing down on me again."

She wasn't closing down. He knew the truth, he knew she was worthless, not a dime to her name or even a standing in life. "You said you understood. You said..."

He shook his head, placing a finger on her lips, "What I said was that you thought were worthless. I have never thought you worthless. I know you re more then worthy." He lowered his head nuzzling her cheek. "I had the best ever sleeping with you in my arms."

"But I have no..."

Her words were stopped as his lips covered hers. His soft lips worked across hers. When she gaped, he took advantage slipping his tongue inside her warmth. She felt as if she was drifting on air. Her arms twined themselves around his neck, her fingers threading through his long hair. He pulled away to kiss down her neck, drawing a moan from her swollen lips. She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

He growled against her skin, but lifted his head. His eyes were bright with passion. He sighed and lowered his head to hers, resting his forehead on hers again. "What?"

"Mom says it time for dinner." It was Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood, walking to the door. Rin was about to stop him when he grabbed the handle and twisted it. Throwing it open, he stared down his half brother. "We will be done in a minute."

Rin had moved to the side of the bed and was putting on her shoe by then. When she lifted her head again, Inuyasha was looking at her over his brother's shoulder. She smiled weakly at him before lowering her eyes again to the floor.

"Sure thing, dude."

Rin listened to the door being shut and Sesshomaru moving back across the floor to her.

"You want to freshen up before we go down?" She nodded, standing from the bed and started for the bathroom. A hand grabbed her hand causing her to turn and look at Sesshomaru. He lifted his other hand to cup her cheek, "Always remember that you are worthy to me, Rin." He pressed his lips to hers before turning her around and giving her a gentle shove towards the bathroom.

...}{...

Inuyasha hummed as he did a little jig down the front stairs. Things were going great. Sesshomaru had started to really go after her now. Finding her in his room, sitting his bed no less! Her shoes off, hair bed ragged, and a warm blush tinting her cheeks. If he had known that sending those two on a tour alone would jump them this far, he would have invited her on this trip long ago when they were in high school. This vacation should prove to be interesting.

...}{...

Ginta now knew his friend had lost it. At first he just thought it was a just a faze, but now he knew better. Koga couldn't really think he get away with it? Kidnapping the girl? Well, his planned called it rescuing but against her will? Ginta knew the girl didn't have feelings for his friend or ever had feelings towards him besides friendship.

He had hopped that the little fascination over her would either stay the harmless dreaming and wishing or fade away to another girl. He had made sure there was no harm towards her. Had sent that football player to the party to watch over Koga's movements, followed him when he had gone to talk to her about what had happened and pulled him off of her.

He had tried his best to keep him away from her after he had gotten himself kicked out of the college. There had been times when he had gotten away from him, but he had made sure that he was catch and dragged away before he was able to do much harm. If it hadn't been for Koga's mother getting and asking him to bring him to see her, he didn't know what would have happened now that he had come to see the truth of his friend's madness.

In all those years, he had been there, bailing him out of jail or paying someone to keep their mouth shut. He had made promise to Koga's father long ago. He would watch over his son and keep him out of trouble, for his mother's sake and health. For all she knew, Koga has a girlfriend that he plans on marrying and she was perfect.

"Ginta! Where are those Tango's Property reports?" Koga yelled from the study where he had been since returning from court that afternoon.

Ginta sighed and scooped the file from the side table in the hall as he walked past. He stopped by the door and starred at his friend. He was standing over his desk, papers scattered over the wooden surface and carpeted floor. His hair, once smooth and neat, was wild and sticking out in places. A suit, once neatly pressed and iron, was hanging over the back of his chair along with his tie leaving his once crisp white shirt was wrinkled and torn open at the throat.

It wasn't the disheveled state he was in, but the look in the man's eye. The look told anyone who faced him down that he wouldn't stand for them to become between him and what he wanted...Rin. Yes he promised a man he owed his life to that he would care for his son, but...now, seeing how crazed he was over this "RIN"...Ginta really wondered what that man knew of Koga. Did he have the answers that he was just finding out himself? Or did that man die wondering what was wrong with his son?

...}{...

Rin sighed as she rolled over to face the window. The sun was shinning onto the greenish blue water of the lake causing it to sparkle. She would have found the sight beautiful, but thoughts of last night had been running through her mind all night. She had only got snatches of sleep before dawn and haven't been back to sleep since. She couldn't get the questions out of her head

**Flashback**

_ After Sesshomaru had told her to freshen up, she had pulled a brush through her tangles and fixed her make-up. She had even changed into an orange sun dress. He had been waiting for her in the hall outside their rooms. He had changed out of his wrinkled clothes, staying comfortable, yet still held that aura of elegance. She had blushed at his compliment of looking beautiful as he kissed the back of her hand. She shivered at the feel of his lips on her skin and the reminder of what had happened when Inuyasha had interrupted them. She wondered what would have happened if he hadn't done so then pushed the question from her mind._

_ She had allowed him to tuck her arm though his and lead her downstairs to the main dinning room where her mother and Mia were waiting with Taisho and Inuyasha. Mia was sitting to Taisho's right while her mother and Inuyasha sat across from each other at the other end of the table. She heard dishes clanking just as Izayoi and Kagome came in carrying dishes._

_ "Sit...sit. Food is ready and waiting." Izayoi cheerfully waved them to the other side of the table where two chairs were empty as she sat down the bowl. _

_ Sesshomaru ushered Rin around the table sitting her down between her mother and himself, across from Kagome who sat between Mai Inuyasha. The meal was simple, yet well prepared. Izayoi had it made up before they had left Tokyo that morning, but Rin couldn't seem to eat it. She was still confused as to what had happened upstairs. She had told Sesshomaru about her past and not only was he still flirting with her, but he was even more open about it._

_ Rin looked around the table, everyone was cheerful and laughing. Even her mother was having such a good time, Rin couldn't let her confused thoughts ruin it for her. She lowered her head to look at her plate, pushing the little amount of food around like a little kid. Sesshomaru ha noticed it though. He had tried to get her to try something off his plate that she hadn't gotten._

_ She had, of course, offered to help clean up, but Izayoi wouldn't hear of it and dragged her husband off to the kitchen to do dishes. Mia had taken Kaede up to her her room already while Inuyasha and Kagome headed to the great room leaving Sesshomaru and Rin to themselves. He offered a walk in the moonlight, but Rin had taken to being tired. She had to be alone, had to think. _

_ Sesshomaru had walked her to her room offering to show her the lake tomorrow. She could see no way out of it, since Izayoi had made plans on sewing with Kaede, Inuyasha and Kagome were heading into town for a few things they forgot, she accepted. She should have figured out these thoughts by then. "Goodnight, Sesshomaru." He took her face between his hands, kissing her lips gently causing even more confusion, before whispering goodnight and leaving her to go his own room._

**Flashback End**

Rin heard the shower turn on in the bathroom causing her to come back to the present and sighing to herself, she sat up. She had hoped she would be able to figure it all out before having to face him, but all she ended up was not getting much sleep and even more questions unanswered. Pushing the blankets from her legs, she stood and slowly started getting ready from the day, questions still floating around.

He had told her that she was worthy, but was she worthy of him? What did he see worthy? What was she worthy of? What did he believe could happen between them if they gave it a go? What would happen if it didn't work out? What if it did work out? The standard her family had was long gone. There was no hope of her getting that back anytime soon. Not with her life as the way it was.

A knock sounded causing her to jump. She slowly lowered her brush, looking at the bathroom door. "Yes?" She knew who it was and that caused her breath to catch. Him, just on the other side of the door. She swallowed and tried not to look worried as the door opened a little to allow him to poke his head in.

"You ready to go down?"

What was she going to do?

...}{...

Hello, my people. I am back...I am sorry it has taken me so long.

So on with the talk...

Let's see, what have we got so far? Oh, yeah. Rin told Sesshomaru truth about her life and he still holding her close. Which caused Rin to because confused. Will she get her questions answered or will Sesshomaru answer them for her? Will he tell her about her so called uncle?

And Jaken seemed to have shown his ugly face again. Wonder if he knows Sesshomaru changed rooms? If not, then oh well. He'll figure it out soon enough. Hope he doesn't scare Mia.

Koga has plans on kidnapping Rin...wonder what Ginta thinks of this now? You think he will finally do something to stop him, instead of just standing by like last time?

We'll wait and see.

**Review Answer Corner**

**lovely123**

Thank you and welcome

**anominous**

She didn't need to look. She was only going to look because she thought he would fire her, but he didn't so she didn't.

**Nt200**

? confused.

**Icegirljenni**

I hope the sharing of a bathroom and the scene in his room was good enough for you. I just couldn't think of a way to put her in his room.

We can at least say he will not be pulling Rin away from Sesshomaru. He might have to be bought, but then I can't see Sesshomaru letting anyone get away with hurting Rin, so who knows what happens to the uncle once he really comes face to face with them.

No she did not know about the uncle. Kaede did, but only that he wanted nothing to do with Rin. You will just have to wait and see what Tiko digs up for Sesshomaru.

It's fine.

**Yuri**

lol thank you.

**DivineRose91**

Sesshomaru is way a head of them all, just needs to get Rin to trust him and i'm sure he will here soon.

I hope the "KISS" in this chapter was hot enough for you. And yes I will be kicking Inuyasha's butt for the interruption. Just have to fine him to do it.

**Jolie**

Thank you...i hope you enjoyed the chapter and the kiss.

**Taraah36**

It's Tiko...T...I...K...O...TIKO. He my little buddy, but nosy as hell.

I'm sure he dated, just to get his father off his back, but nothing on going. A used them throw them sort of thing.

Their there at the lake for two weeks dear. Believe me he had time and she not going anywhere.

Did you read the second chapter yet? Did it help make the story easier to understand? I hope so, if not, I must be loosing my touch...oh no! I can't be loosing that! LOL


	11. Chapter 11

I don't know what to say really for such a long period of not hearing from me, but I have had a few problems; one right after the other. But I'm back and I hope I can finish this tale, plus all my other ones as well, though after the 13th the updates might be longer apart due myself going back to brick and mortar school, plus someone thought I wasn't such a good mother and I have social services on my butt now, plus I'm going through a divorce as well, but rereading all your reviews has made me want to start writing again and I hope this will also take my mind off all the stress I've been going through. So keep the reviews coming and I will try my best to keep bringing you chapters and tales of these two.

I also know this a short chapter, but I wanted to give you all something to start the ball rolling again. I promise I will make the next chapter after this longer. As for my dear overninethousand reviewer, I got it the first time you posted and have read it. I understand it is your opinion on the matter and your reasons, but I have a few things to say about how you went about it. First off, if you don't like the paring in romance, then why go looking? Just so you can chew on the author and other readers who do enjoy it? Well, here is my suggestion to you…Don't like it, don't read it! Second thing; be a little more nicer when stating your opinions, everyone has a right to think the way they want to, last I check this was a free country…if not point to the bus, train, boat, plan, or ever a rocketship that will get me the hell away from here. Last, but not least; If I find another post like the ones you have been leaving me again, I will report you for unnecessary repeated posts. I have done it before and got the person removed from the sight.

Okay, now that my bitchiness is over with, on with the chapter. Thank you once again and I hope to see some very heartwarming reviews the next time I log in. Love all.

…}{…

"Rin, are you alright dear?" _Izayoi asked looking at her from across the breakfast table._

Sesshomaru watched as her head jerked up and stumbled over her assurance that she was fine, but he knew she was lying. His heart went out to Rin. He knew she hadn't slept at all last night. The dark shadows under her eyes and the dull dark brown that had replaced her warm chocolate eyes said as much, even though she had tried to hid it under her make-up and leaving her hair down as to hide her face. But he knew better. He hadn't slept either having paced his room worrying over her and listening to her tossing and turning throughout the night. He had wanted to go to her and hold her, but knew she needed the time to herself. He didn't want to push his luck just yet.

"Did you not sleep well last night?" Kaede asked from beside her.

"Different bed that's all, mom." Rin answered, keeping her eyes down and locked on her coffee cup.

Though it could be true, Sesshomaru knew it wasn't the whole truth. He had hopped telling her that she was worthy to him would have gotten her to open up more, see the truth of their feelings for each other. But, it seemed to have caused her to pull away even more. Did she think he was playing her? That he was just trying to get her into his bed? Well, he was, but not for a one nightstand. He wanted her there, in his arms every night and every morning. Well, he would just have to show her he had every intention of being with her, forever.

"Maybe some fresh air will help." Taisho offered, coming up behind his wife to refill her cup. "I would be more than happy to show you the grounds."

"Don't worry about it father, we already made plans to head down to the lake." Sesshomaru explained keeping his eyes trained on Rin who seem to have frozen at his statement in the middle of lifting her cup to her lips. He smirked behind his cup thinking he wasn't going to allow her to get away from him that easily. He would go down fighting for her, even if it killed him.

...}{...

Koga rustled the papers of his plans on getting Rin away from that man. He was going to make this Sesshomaru pay for taking her away from him. He started looking for the file on him again to double check something, but couldn't seem to find the damn thing.  
"Ginta!"

His best friend poked his head over the back of a chair facing the fireplace in the study. "Yeah?"

"Where's that report I had on the Tango's property?" He demanded.

"Why? Haven't you already looked it over?"

Koga continued shifting through the mess on his desk. "I need to recheck the address for their out of town properties."

"There's so many of them, due to the company owning a few factories you know." Ginta explained. "What makes you think you can find her before she returned to town?"

"Ginta!" His friend growled, sweeping his arm across the surface of his desk, knocking everything onto the floor.

He sighed. "Have you tried your chair?" The boy asked turning back around to face the fire with was blazing away as the flames licked their way through some crushed pieces of paper listening as his friend tore through the pile of files stacked on the large office chair.

"Ah, here it is." Koga exclaimed. "Soon, my dear Rin, soon you will be back at my side."

Ginta smiled and took another sheet of paper from his lap, crumbled it up and threw it into the grate. _**"Not this time, my friend, not on my watch."**_

…}{…


	12. Chapter 12

The lake was beautiful with the sun shinning down on it making it sparkle like a large green gem, but Rin wasn't taking it in as she sat on the blanket Sesshomaru had laid out for them on the beach. Her head was still swimming with everything that had happen; all the unanswered questions. What did Sesshomaru think she was worthy of? Why was he still flirting with her and why was sitting he so close to her?

"You want to go for a swim?"

Rin snapped out of her thoughts to see that he was standing over now holding a hand out to her. "Uh…no, thank you."

"Rin, you alright?" He sat back down next her, taking her hands into his.

She nodded, "Of course..."

He moved his hands up to her cheeks, cupping her face and wiping away the makeup trying to cover up the dark circles. "You didn't sleep much last night. Why?"

She lowered her eyes, looking at his chest. (It didn't help much, seeing as he left a few of the top buttons undone.) "I already explained it was due to sleeping in a different bed."

He shook his head, "Rin, don't lie to me. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong…"

"I said don't lie to me." He pressed. "I deserve the truth at least from you."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm just confused." She admitted softly. "I can't understand how you can...after knowing the truth…you…"

He stopped her stumbling explanation, pressing his lips against her. He felt her stiffen, but soon melted against him, her hands gripping his shirt. He pulled back resting his forehead on hers. "Rin, I'm in love with you. Have been since that project we did together."

She pulled back, looking at him wide eyed. "What…!"

He smiled at her, "You are the only girl that has not bothered to throw themselves at me. You fought against me, you argued with me, and won; at least half of the time." He gave her a quick kiss pulling back to look her in the eye, "When you and I were assigned partners, I thought great. I'll be doing all the work while fighting her off." He shook his head with a smirk, "To my greatest surprise, the first thing out of your mouth was warning me not to assume that you would ever be interested in the likes of me and that I would be better off to just to do the project and get it over with."

He stroked her cheek, "It caught my interest and I knew I had to talk to you some more. I had to understand the reason of why you didn't just fall all over yourself because of me. I needed to know why you drew my attention when all others didn't even come close." He sighed, "Then, when I couldn't come up with an answer, I just let it take over. I had overheard father talking to the Dean about you going to Tokyo University.

"I thought that it was prefect, you and I would still be going to the same school. It worked out great, I had planned on asking you out that day in the stairwell, but I kind of jumped from asking to kissing you." He gave her a sad look, "I know I scared you off, moved too fast. Made you think all I wanted was a one night stand."

"I told you why..."

He placed a finger on her lips, "I understand now and I hope you understand that your thinking is far from the truth." He lifted her hand and slid the jeweled band onto her left hand. "I mean to show you just how worthy you are to me for the rest of our lives." He waited, giving her time to come to the meaning of his words.

Her eyes widen, "You mean you want to..."

"That's my plan, yes. No one night stand is included."

She started to shake her head, "But I'm...you're...we're…"

He sighed and before she could argue with him anymore, he pulled her close and kissed her, drawing a deep moan from her. He pulled back to look at her. She was dazed and quiet. He smiled and gave her one last peck before pulling back. "We are in love, Rin. I mean to prove that to you and keep showing you for the rest of our lives." He pulled her closer, showing her his love.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Kagoma whispered.

"Please, I think I'm going to be sick." Inuyasha gaged.

They were both standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the lake watching the screen. Kagoma frowned at her husband and slapped him over the head.

"It's a lot sweeter then when you asked me." She huffed crossing her arms.

Inuyasha groaned, rubbing his head. "It wasn't that bad. I didn't lose the ring or anything."

She had to give him that. Kagoma smile as she remembered it. It wasn't romantic, but it was funny. He had taken her out on a date, to a noodle shop yet again. (Big surprise there.) She had excused herself to the ladies room and when she came back Inuyasha was trying so hard not to laugh at something that she had gotten suspicious of him. When he gotten up to get a refill on his drink, she switched bowls with him sure he had added something to her food. He got back and continued eating only to suddenly start choking. Some guy next to them helped him out, and he coughed up a large diamond ring.

"So it wasn't your worst moments." She added turning away. "But I still expect something way better for our first anniversary. I suggest you talk to your brother about romance. I don't want you swallowing my next present." She added storming off with Inuyasha frowning after her as he still rubbed his head, neither one of them noticing Rin pulling away from Sesshomaru.

"You can't possibly be thinking about marry me, Sesshomaru." Rin argued.

"I'm not thinking, Rin, I'm going to marry you." His voice was firm, but it didn't stop Rin.

Rin groaned and jumped up. "Were you even listening to me last night?" She started pacing the sandy beach as she listed off every excuse she could think of. "I'm a college dropout, a no body, not a dime to my name, no parents, not to mention I'm your personal assistant, oh that one would go over just great. I mean…"

Sesshomaru remained silent, leaning back on his elbows as he watched her rant on, listing every worthless thing she could think of about herself. He knew repeating everything he had said wouldn't do much good at the moment. All that was left for him to do was keep his word and prove to her that he loved her. As his father would say, "Actions speak louder than words."

"Look, Sesshomaru, you may think I'm worthy, but what about everyone else in your life?" She asked finally stopping her pacing to look down at him. Oh, why did he have to look so good in the afternoon sun? "Your father, your step mother, and let's not start on the many companies you deal with. You tell me what they would think about you marrying me?"

He smirked has he imaged his father laughing and telling him it was about time while Izayoi would be pulling out a book in which she had been using to plan his wedding. He figured he had to give an answer to that on, knowing how much she always cared about other's lives more than her own. "Father and Izayoi would only be angry at me for taking so long." He explained standing up to look down at her. "And as for the Company relations; it has nothing to do with my private life. If they don't like my wife and want to hold it against it the company, than they can take a very long walk on a very short pier." He explained leaning down to kiss her lips. "I plan to have you in my life here and forever. Even if I have to drag you to the alter myself."

Naraku sighed as he looked at the finance charts the head of the accounting department had brought him. He couldn't understand how his brother had made the company one of the largest and richest in only a few months while he was barely keeping his head above water. Yes, he had lost a great ally when he made some demands to _Taisho during their first and last meeting shortly after he took over the company, but he didn't think his demands were unreasonable. He did all the work sending people to Taisho; he should get 90% of the profit._

_ However, Taisho didn't agree and cut all ties to the Company. Profits begun to drop shortly after that and if the report he was reading was correct, another few months and there wouldn't be a company to hold on to. On the other hand, if he could fool his little niece into doing his dirty work, that mistake would be wiped off the board. He would get her to marry Sesshomaru Tango and they would be allies once more. Though he would have to play it slow and keep Rin under his thumb so he could keep full control of the company even after she turned twenty-five and took over._

_ He stroked his chin trying to remember when she had been born. Summer or spring? Hadn't she just turned twenty or something like that? Maybe he should give that lawyer a call and find out. He could always play it off as he wanted to start the paper for handing the company back to her. Yes, marrying her off to Sesshomaru was a risky play, the man could just take the whole thing out of his hands once they were married, but as long as he played his cards right, Rin wouldn't allow it. Now, all he had to do was wait for her to either call or for her to return from her little trip._

_ Rin sighed as she stirred the sauce simmering on the stove. After Sesshomaru and her came back up to the main house, she had been pulled into the kitchen by Izayoi to cook dinner. Though, she hadn't lied about cooking like she use to in a long, she had welcomed the excuse to get away from Sesshomaru. He kept an arm around her waist, keeping her close his side all the way back to the house. Everyone was just smiling at them, but Rin felt exposed. She wanted to give into the urge to turn and run as fast as she could, even though she knew she would never outrun Sesshomaru; he had been the captain of the track team back in High school._

_ A small glint caught her eye as she turned to start making the salad. Looking down, she noticed the ring Sesshomaru had placed on her hand. Why hadn't she taken it off yet? She refused to let him to ruin his life by marry her. She went to pull it off only to find it was a tight fit, but she kept pulling, hoping it would come off._

_"That smells good, Rin." Izayoi said coming up beside her. She leaned in to smell the sauce only to pause when she caught sight of what Rin was doing. "Something wrong, dear?"_

_Rin panicked. She couldn't let Izayoi see the ring. She would know right away what it was and would guess easily enough who gave it to her. But before she could think of something, Izayoi took hold of her hand._

_"Oh, that's pretty." The older woman smiled at her, her eyes sparkling with awareness of what it was. "Try putting a little soap on it, it should come right off." She suggested, turning back around to stir the pot for Rin. "And don't worry, I'll keep it our little secret. Taisho and I had wanted to keep our engagement to ourselves too."_

_"There is no engagement." Rin whispered walking over to the sink to take the woman's suggests. "I'm not marrying him." She glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru who was sitting in the great room reading the newspaper, trying to ignore his half-brother who was watching some T.V. show while Kaede and Mai were knitting. As if he sensed her looking at him, he lifted his head and smiled her._

_Rin turned away, not sure why she was embarrassed that she was caught. It wasn't like she was checking him out or anything, but she could feel a warm blush creeping up her face._

_"Oh?" Izayoi asked looking at her. "I thought he asked you, that ring was his grandmother's after all."_

_Rin tried to swallow past the lump that was forming in her throat from the fact that he had given her his grandmother's ring. She shook her head, knowing that even if he did love her that much, it wasn't right. A marriage to her would ruin not only his life, but his families as well. She would not be responsible for that, ever._

_"He did ask." Rin explained. "I'm just not marrying him." She pocketed the said ring as to not lose it. She knew he would never take it back if she handed it to him, but since their bedrooms were connected by the bathroom, she could easily leave it in his room where he could find it. "Well, all I need to finish is the salad and we'll be ready to eat." Rin announced turning to the island unaware that Izayoi was frowning at her._

_"I can finish up here." Izayoi stated, putting a smile back on her face. "Why don't you go freshen up for dinner?"_

_Rin agreed, knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue with her and made her way the back stairs to take a quick shower and change into fresh clothes. And since Sesshomaru was still down stairs with his family, she could leave the ring in his room._

_Well, there's the next chapter and I would just like to say it's great to be back, though I am little a little down that only a few of you came back, I know that it's fault since I have been gone for such a long time. So I will keep my head up and keep writing for as long as I can._

_Okay, on to the story…what do we know so far? I know some of you might be a little lost since it has been such a long time since I posted. So as a recap…._

_Rin left for college due her thoughts of worthlessness and Sesshomaru. But she came back due to a few things; first, her foster mother, Kaede, had gotten sick, so Rin had to come back and take care of her and to help pay the medical bills, which in turn forced to call in a favor from her old friend, Inuyasha. To his and Sesshomaru's meddling, she now works as Sesshomaru's P.A., while Sesshomaru started working on winning Rin over. And thanks to Kaede, they are now at the Tango's small vacation cottage, (though Rin thinks they need a lesson on what small really is) where Rin has told Sesshomaru the full truth about her past. If you have all forgotten, her parents died when she was only eight and with them went the money._

_As a funny twist and just to keep you laughing, Jaken the Gay stalker of Fluffy, has tried his best to get Rin away from his beloved Sessy, though all attempts have failed. Last we saw of him, he was camped out behind the house at what he thinks is Sesshomaru's bedroom window._

_Now, let's not forget the greedy uncle, Naraku. Though I don't think we really need to worry about him much. I think Sesshomaru and Taisho can handle whatever he's planning._

_No, our worries come from the dark looking Koga; a boy from Rin's College past who couldn't and won't take the hint that she just isn't in love with him. He's a little unstable and though his old time friend, Ginta as seen the light (or lack of light) in his friend's mental thinking, he has plans in the making to make Rin his once and for all._

_Will Rin come to terms with Sesshomaru wanting to marry her or will he have to drag her down the aisle like he threated?_

_What will our sexy __**(wipes drool from chin) **__Sorry about that. Where was I, oh yes…Will Sesshomaru be able to keep her safe not only from her greedy uncle, but from the crazy Koga as well?_

_And what about Jaken? Where has he gone this time?_

_Now, on with the Reviews Answer Corner, featuring….MYSELF, Yeah!_

**Review Answer Corner**

**JardanJas: **Forgive me if I don't remember that you have posted before I took my long break. I Welcome you all the same and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Guest:** Welcome, I'm glad you found it, I have others on this site as well; some complete, others in working progress. I will be getting to them after I finish this one. I thank you for the compliment, it really warmed my heart on this cold winter night.

**Taraah36: **Welcome back, yes it has been a long time and I am sorry about it. I guess I just needed to get a few things in my head and world straightened out, though a few more times through the rolling press wouldn't hurt, I think I'm here for a while. As for Rin and Sesshomaru, we'll just to see where my mind leads us.

**Kurose Sakurazaki: **Demanding, LOL

**Icegirljenni: **Spammer, that's the word I was looking for yesterday when I was writing that. Dang it where were when I needed it.

Sesshomaru doesn't really know Koga is planning anything, his focus is in the wrong place, Naraku. Though don't worry, he catches on quick, believe me. Remember the chains I tried to use to hold him? I tried super glue this time and all I got out it was a pair of pants and a bottomless Sesshomaru running around somewhere. He does not like being tied down, unless it's Rin of course. Maybe I can get her to chain him down? Oh, well, I have to find him first, shouldn't be hard since all I have to do is follow the screams of his fangirls, right? *hugs*

**Anonymous: **I'm glad to be back, thanks.

**Gaarasmistress: **This one isn't the first and I know it won't be the last. Thought she had the bad luck of me reading it when I was in my bitchy mood, however, I tried to be as nice as I could be, which is saying a lot compared to the last time some pissed me off on this sight. Either way, I'm glad you're enjoying the posts and I hope to see many reviews from you.

_As a last bit of comment here; I would like to thank you all for the warm welcome back. And as a sign of my appreciations, I baked cookies, brownies, and cake, but when I tried to add them to the document, it made a mess, so here's the deal, should any of you come to southeast Colorado, give me a ring and I'll bake you something then….Bye, bye and all that wonderful stuff._


	13. Author's Note

My fellow readers and followers,

I am sorry about not updating. My life has been crazy, still is, but in the next month or so I'm hoping it will be straighten out. As soon as it is done, I will be back with chapters and stories. I just wanted to let you all know and hope you will understand. Again I am sorry and will be back as soon as I can.

Miya Silver


End file.
